


My Egyptian Lady (Adrien Agreste x Reader)

by Dragons_Goddess_17



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:41:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 35
Words: 31,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24941740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragons_Goddess_17/pseuds/Dragons_Goddess_17
Summary: Y-n is a Paris Student that came from Egypt without any memories of her parents and over half of her life. Inside of her chest a longing feeling rested with an immortal life granted through eternal service to the God Anubis and task to destroy all evil and cleanse those pained in some way. Adrien Agreste has lost someone close and wants to help Y-n but she can't understand French.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Reader, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Reader, Alya Césaire & Nino Lahiffe, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Tikki, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Kudos: 16





	1. Your Info

Full Name: y-n (your name) Alexiel Greta Morning

Hair color: h-c (and whatever length you want)

Eye color: e-c

Aliases: Jackle, Princess, Lady Life, Little One, and Child (By Anubis)

Titles: Guardian of Life, Keeper of the Harmed, Maiden of Sands, Eyes and Ears of Anubis.

Superhero Name: Jackle

Powers

Eternal Life: Like all the god she serves, y-n can live an extremely long lifespan. Such a lifespan is longer than a normal human being, possibly making her thousands of years old, yet remaining extremely young.

Teleportation: Having been servant of the underworld for over hundreds of years, y-n can teleport to underworld and from anywhere in the world. Yet this does take a toll of y-n's body because of her mortal needs.

Superhuman Senses: Gods are shown to possess accurate and acute senses such as eyesight and hearing. Due to y-n's service under the Death God she has these heightened senses, which also helps in her daily life she keeps up for human appearances.

Superhuman Speed: Gods are shown to be faster physically than any human reaching speeds far beyond the limits of the finest Olympic athlete. Y-n's duty is one of timing and placement if she is do her job properly she had to learn this from her master.

Transformation

Superhero: Much like her duty to Egyptian Royalty y-n wares a white tunic embroidered with gold around the bottom. The tunic stops just above her knees. Brass armor sat on her shoulders and chest, she also had shin and thigh guards, to protect her from low theif-like swings or high hits. She wares a jackle mask which actually became a part of her face throughout the centuries she has lived through. **_(A-n: Mask is above just without the straps.)_**

Jackel Form: Serving the Lord of the Dead is not without perks. Her mask becomes her new face and her body becomes that of a true jackle. Y-n can become a jackle at will but only does so when she needs to reach or get somewhere in a hurry. The jackle traits bleach out in y-n's behavior as she runs on all fours and growls like a dog when annoyed.

Weaknesses

Magical weapons: Gods can be injured or killed by magical weapons. This applies heavily to their charges as they can become targets or possible threats for other gods.

Magical energy attacks: Gods can be killed by magical divine energy blasts if hit once. There are some few exceptions, such as when Set withstood multiple blasts of energy from Ra's spear do to the fact that Set took most of the other gods' specific body parts to become omnipotent. This means that the gods can withstand attacks more than other gods by fusing together other gods' body parts to that gods' true form. If any of a God's charges are hit with a magical engery blast they will receive burns, shocks or even broken bones.

These can kill the charges yet most gods only want to use this a warning for disobedience. Anubis never raises a hand to his charge as he is neither good or evil. Most male Gods don't have female charges very often, Anubis makes an exception because of his role as the guider of death and keeper of souls.


	2. 1 An Unexpected Aweakening & A Name

There were objects both hard and small rested on various spots on a young child's body. The girl wiggled the best she could but stone walls keeping her from escaping. The warmth of sun light hit her bandaged body warming up her muscles. Strong arms lifted her wrapped body up and onto a table.

The sound of chanting reached her ears and soft humming with barks and meows loudly resounding. The bandages were cut and removed from the body showing a small child about seven to ten years old. Her hair was h-c colored and ended at h-l, a dress of white silver and gold was placed on girl's body. She was soon moved to a room and left to wake up on her own with no one around.

_________________________________________________________

It wasn't a singing voice that woke her, or a cat licking her face with a soft mewling to greet her. No, it was a pinpoint of light, one so tiny that it was barely noticeable except for the fact that it was reflecting off of something and directly onto her face.

She raised her head to peer around her. She was surrounded by dusty cushions, pieces of gold, and lying right beside her was a pin, small, but majestic. It was a green jewel that the pinpoint of light was reflecting off of, sending whatever light was outside into her e-c eyes.

The young girl sat up, rubbing sleep from her eyes, trying to remember when she had fallen asleep - or better yet, when she had fallen asleep _here_. The last thing she remembered was a burning pain in her throat and seeing the sunset fade into black. After that, everything was a blank.

There was something about this place, though, that somewhat was familiar. While she had no idea where she was, how she got there, or who she herself was. She wasn't afraid - confused, yes, but not afraid. It was almost as if she was at home; she felt safe, content.

She stood and walked around the large room, suddenly realizing she was in some kind of bedroom. She approached a wall and stared at it for a few minutes. Brushing and blowing the dirt away, she looked at the pictures drawn there. She saw a jeweled pin in a small girl's bunned hair.

Curious, as any child would be, the young girl went back and picked up the pin, bringing it back to the picture. She tried emulating the girl in the picture, but nothing happened on the wall where she pointed it. Shrugging, the h-c girl put the pin down on the ground and began walking away, continuing her circumspect tour of the chambers.

Something, however, kept drawing her back to that picture - the girl with the pin. She picked it up again, noting the detail on the dog wrapped around the gem Carved into the gold were tiny hieroglyphs, either telling some kind of story or possibly a lineage of kings and queens.

 _'Maybe,'_ she thought as she studied the engravings closer, _'it's saying that it's mine.'_

She felt herself being pulled into something, and the room shimmered slightly. She closed her eyes to avoid falling over, and when she opened them again, the room was engulfed in light, the dust and dirt was gone, and the small girl from the wall was standing in front of her, watching something.

The girl had the pin in her hand and concentrated in the gem, similarly to how she was just concentrating. The gem of the pin glowed, and the far wall opened, leading outside to the desert.

Then, just as the room had shimmered before, it did so once again, and the young girl found herself back in the dusty, dirty room. Only this time, the pin was glowing, and the room was now bathed in an emerald green light.

Just as the other girl had done, she concentrated on the gem and pointed it at the far wall. Much to her amazement and delight, the wall moved, pouring dust and dirt onto a heap on the floor. Beyond the threshold lay the desert, heading toward the sun that was nearly set.

The pyramids of Giza could be seen in all their glory, the diamonds of the night sky appearing above them. She didn't see anyone or anything else for many miles, she was completely alone in the Sahara.

Now, she began to fear and wanted nothing more than to turn around and go back into the room where she felt safe and protected. However, when she turned around, she stopped herself short.

The doorway was gone.

_________________________________________________________

The morning sun was beginning to rise in the sky and the girl looked wildly around her. As a chariot raced her way the rider stepped up to kneel down. He offered her a hand showing he meant no harm to her. Taking his hand the girl was placed on the chariot near the reigns and left for somewhere North.

"Who are you, sir?" The girl asked.

"I am Inari little miss." The guard said giving a soft smile to her.

They raced for what she hoped was a safe a place, she noticed the houses and other buildings seemed newer, fresher. There were also more of them - many, many more - than what she'd originally tought. Something seemed to fall into place...

"Inari," she asked tentatively as she grabbed his waist tighter to avoid being thrown as they turned a sharp corner, "where are we?"

"We are in Egypt, young one." Inari reached down and braced the girl against his leg. "The Upper Kingdom, to be precise."

He pulled the chariot up in front of a large gate where the two of them disembarked while a servant came and took care of the chariot and horses. He looked down at the small h-c haired girl. "You seem unsettled, little one. What troubles you?"

"I don't know my name," she answered him, a slight tremor in her voice. "I wish I knew but all I remember is waking in a dusty room with this pin."

Inari smiled reassuringly to the young girl understanding what the hair pin meant. "Miss, we have ways of helping you regain what memories you've lost."

The girl backed away from him.

"Inari is right, you'll get your memories, miss," a voice came from behind Inari. The large gates swung open and a small child, about the same age of the girl, stepped out. "You will be protected, and when you have accomplished what you came to accomplish, you will be sent back home, ready to protect your world once again."

As the small girl came face-to-face with the little miss, those surrounding them gasped. Had it not been for the difference in their clothing, hair colors, and hairstyles, there would be no telling the two girls apart.

"Thank you, Inari," the new child said with a smile on her face. "I shall take her from here to meet Father."

"As you wish, Princess," Inari answered as knelt to the young princess. "However, I shall accompany you."

"That won't be necessary..."

"Necessary or not," Inari continued, "your father commanded that I stay with you during the entirety of the miss's stay, and while you can be quite fearsome, your father is more so. Now, shall we find the King?"

The Princess smiled as she began heading back inside the palace walls.

"So," she said as she took the little miss' hand and gently guided her into the courtyard, "what's your name?"

"I don't remember, just waking up in an old room and than ending up in the dessert for a bit."

"We'll have to come with a name for you." The princess said. "I'm Sekhmet. I think I'll call you y-n, it means "Fateless One"."

"I like that that name, thank you Sekhmet." Y-n smiled at her new name.

The inside of the Palace caused y-n to stare in awe at everything around her. Gold statues lined the halls; hieroglyphics painted on the walls told stories _**(or perhaps lineages; y-n couldn't tell)**_ ; and at the front of the great hall sat a man surrounded by servants fanning him with large fans of colorful feathers.

When he looked toward them, he stood and smiled, "Ah, daughter! You've returned..."

She giggled when she was lifted into his arms. "I didn't go anywhere, Papa - just out to the gate!"

"Yes, but it was an adventure for you, I'm sure. And you've returned with the person you were looking for, I trust?" The Pharaoh put the young girl down and looked at y-n expectantly.

"I have, Papa. This is Y-n, Inari found her in dessert," She explained with y-n filling in the gaps, than turned to the young lady. "Y-n, may I present my father, King Ramses VI; my mother, Hamara; my brother, Ramses VII; and my older sister, Amanya." She gestured around the room as she said each of their names in turn.

"It is an honor to meet all of you," Y-n said as she bowed respectfully to the assembly.

The Pharaoh bowed back to her. "It is an honor for us, as well, to meet the girl whom our daughter has been talking about nearly nonstop. We all have faith that you are destined for great things, and it is truly an honor to be a part of it."

"Thank you, Your Majesty." y-n smiled shyly as she blushed.

"Parents have taught you well." The Pharaoh knelt down so he was eye-level with the young lady.

"Thank you." If it was at all possible, y-n blushed even more.

Ramses winked at her. "Perhaps you could try and teach Sekhmet some of those manners."

"My manners are exactly as you've taught me, Papa."

"See what I mean?" Ramses whispered as y-n covered her mouth to stifle a giggle.

Sekhmet wrinkled her nose at her father as he stood and addressed both girls. "Why do you two not go wash and rest a bit before dinner is served in the great hall? We will serve a feast for our honored guest. Then get a good night's sleep, my dears, for tomorrow, Y-n, Sekhmet must begin your training."

"Yes, sir," the two girls answered and scampered out of the throne room.

Dinner was, indeed, a luxurious affair. Chefs from all over the kingdom brought their best dishes to the gathering. y-n and Sekhmet had been properly washed and rested, and now all they wanted to do was dig into the feast before them. Sekhmet told legends and tales of their people to y-n, keeping the girl enraptured throughout the entire affair. One legend in particular held her interest for far longer than any of the others - the legend of the Savior from Isdes.

Y-n went to bed that night thinking about who she could have been or was before this change had slammed itself at her life.


	3. 2 Training & New Friends

The next morning, Y-n awoke to awoke to the morning sun gently touching her face... and someone softly giggling beside her. Frowning slightly, she sat up and rubbed her eyes. It took a few moments to get the fog out of her head, but whe it did lift, she suddenly remembered that she had ended up in Egypt. Panicking, she jumped to her feet and looked around for a familiar face.

"Y-n, it's alright. You are in Egypt, at the palace and safe. You are here to train for what only I can teach you. When you are ready, we will have the morning meal first before our day of training." Sekhmet replied, backing up so y-n could get up and get herself ready.

As they entered the hallway, Inari immediately joined them as they quickly made their way to the dining hall. Inari nodded his head to the two guards at the door who immediately straightened and bowed to the two young ladies. Sekhmet smiled as she watched y-n return the guards bow. Her father was right, the little lady's parents had brought her up right. She smiled and mimicked her new friend's actions, causing the guards to smile and bow back.

"I see the two sleepy heads have finally arrived. I trust you both slept well." King Ramses replied, smiling at the two late arrivals.

"We did father. It took a while for y-n to wake up." Sekhmet teased, giggling at the blush that came across y-n's face.

"Well... it was an eventful and very interesting day for me yesterday." Y-n replied quietly.

"That it was little one. I have a feeling that you are still worried about what your past and parents being angry that you're here with us." King Ramses stated knowingly.

"Yes I am. I still fear that I may be in a lot of trouble." Y-n answered, with a little frown of worry on her face.

"Well you need not worry, y-n. After I have taken care of a few matters, I will go into your mind and find your parents and your past." King Ramses related, waving his arm to the servants who had just entered with platters of food.

"Do you mean a priest or healer?" Y-n replied after a moment of thought.

"Yes, they are the ones. They will guide you to regain your memories. Now I suggest you eat up and get to the training center. Sekhmet has a lot to teach you." King Ramses stated.

"Yes father." Sekhmet replied and picked up a piece of fruit. Soon the girls were finished with breakfast, and quickly headed to the training room, with Inari close behind.

"This room is huge!" Y-n marveled as she entered the training room.

"Yes it is. Several people can train in here without bothering others." Sekhmet replied, smiling at the wonder on Y-n's face. "Now, y-n, I would like to see what you are able to do right now."

Y-n quickly showed Sekhmet that she had the ability float and move out of the way, how fast she was at running, had a set of semi-transparent wings the left being red with light blue tips and the right being blue with orange tips. Inari was very impressed at how powerful y-n already was. To him she was indeed the Chosen One of legend. After y-n was finished her chore, Sekhmet started to teach her how to detect auras; both good and bad. Y-n even started to grasp the first elements of using the natural elements around her.

Over the next three days, y-n showed Sekhmet and the king what she had learned from someone in her home. Needless to say, they were impressed how quickly the young lady had learned it. They had a "mental" practices similar to it, and it did indeed take months and even years to learn. That same day of Y-n's reassurance, she was told that she was to train to harness and use the powers of the Heart's Stone. If the young princess didn't train, the stone's very vibration might over-whelm her, along with her power she didn't yet have control of. The first thing Princess Sekhmet showed her how to do, was summon the pin, both verbally and mentally. For the first part of the lesson, Sekhmet vocalized her gentle yet commanding order.

"Anubis, come forth to the one who holds you." Sekhmet commanded strongly and quietly. In seconds, the long pin with the stone embedded in the golden metal appeared in her hand.

"What is it that you desire, my princess?" the Anubis head around the stone spoke in a respectful voice.

"Anubis, father and I have found the Chosen One of legend. She is Y-n. And is from an unknown place. I would like to start training her to be your next guardian. She needs to get used to the strength of your power. Could you put the knowledge of our language in to her mind? I feel that she will need to know it." Sekhmet requested firmly.

"I would be honored to fulfill my duty of today and the future." Anubis replied and turned to Y-n, bowing as he faced her. "Would I have your permission to put the Egyptian language in to your mind?"

"Yes you may. If Sekhmet says that I need it, then I accept." Y-n answered. She stood straight and held still while Anubis sent a gentle light over her and passed the information to her. It didn't take long before y-n heard the language in her mind and opened her eyes. She spoke a few words of the "new" language to her friend. Sekhmet smiled and answered back.

"Wonderful! Now I would like to start training y-n so she will be able to accept your power so that it will not overwhelm her when it is time for you to be her talisman." Sekhmet informed.

For the rest of the day, Anubis introduced his power to y-n a little at a time so it did not overwhelm her. And for the next three days, he helped train her in learning spells and chants to coincide with her powers she was learning. On the fourth day, it was decided that the young lady had completed her training and it was time for her to regain her memories.  
They all stepped on to four waiting chariots and then sped off towards the area of the Temple of Bastet. About half way there, the chariot y-n was in ran over a large hidden rock beneath the sand. Y-n fell out of the chariot landing hard on the sand. Before anyone could get to her, the sand quickly gave way and she fell through a hole, hitting her head as she fell downwards. Before she lost consciousness, she felt two sets of small hands grab her and pull her somewhere.

________________________________________________________

Y-n groaned as she started to wake up. She suddenly remembered the flash of blue and red lights and bandages wrapping around her as she was put to sleep. She bolted up and jumped to the side, expecting something evil to be there. What she did remember, and feel, was the warm and wet sticky feeling on her back. Looking around, she saw three stranger, scared little girls staring at her.

"Princess Sekhmet?" one of the little girls asked.

"I am y-n. Look, I have a feeling I don't have time to explain. We need to get out of here. Do you know the way?" Y-n quickly answered, looking at her new companions.

"Yes we do miss, but I'm afraid Isdes would kill us if we did." another one of the girls answered.

"Please have courage, I am very sure that help is on its way. I had lots of people around me when I fell in." Y-n replied as she went to the door of the cell.

It had been left unlocked and the young lady smiled mysteriously as she waved the other girls to her. A few minutes in to the climb they felt a strong evil aura quickly approaching them from below them. At the same time, y-n could hear Inari and a few other of royal guards approaching them from above. At the urging of her young companions, they ran faster and quickly met up with the guards.

"Inari, there is someone behinds us, and they don't feel very friendly." Y-n replied.

"Don't worry my lady, we'll handle them. King Ramses and Princess Sekhemt are waiting nearby. Go to them now." Inari replied as he and the other guards stepped in front of the girls and prepared for a fight. The four girls nodded and ran to and out of the entrance.

"Y-n, your hurt! You have a lot of blood on your back! What happened?" Sekhmet cried out in shock.

"I'm fine, although I don't know where the blood came from," looking over to the three girls with her.

"It is Isdes. He has killed three young girls in hopes of getting the power of your pin princess Sekhmet." the older of the three girls answered.

"We must get y-n back to Bastet and see her past. I must ask you girls to make your decision now. Do you wish to follow Lady Y-n? I have found out that you have powers that could aide her." King Ramses asked.

"We wish to follow and serve lady Y-n, if she will have us?" the older of the three new girls answered after a moment of conference.

"Yes, I accept you. The difference in our culture is great, but I will be there to help you." Y-n replied, pleased that she was going to have new friends and guardians beside her.

"Then I will take all of you to the temple." King Ramses replied as Inari and the other guards ran out of the tunnel. They fought with Isdes and his two henchmen for a few minutes before they rendered their enemy unconscious. They all jumped on to the chariots and raced towards their destination with king Ramses in the lead. In five minutes, all the chariots came to a quick stop and the king leapt off his chariot and quickly got the girl to the temple.


	4. 3 Y-n's Past, An Attack, & Rebirth

The temple of Bastet was a grand place there were cats and statues of cats. With floral wreaths sitting around the Cat goddess's feet in human form as the main statue and warming inscents lit in bowls. Y-n felt her head get light and she swayed on her feet, Sekhmet turned her head and saw her friend hit the floor. All of the cats in the temple gathered in a circle around the fallen h-c girl with one shoving y-n's left shoulder making her lay flat on her back.

The onlookers stepped back for the goddess to work.

_________________________________________________________

_The whole room changing to a bedroom with two figures happily looking at a bundle wrapped in pink cloth. The baby had h-c hair which didn't match her parents' blonde color, yet the pair loved their daughter. Her eyes were closed as her mother feed her a bottle of goat milk, her tiny left hand was wrapped around her father's pinky. The king wore red black orange and gold clothes, while his wife wore blue white and gold clothes_ **_(pic above)_ ** _._

_"Greta," the king and father asked shifting his gaze from the baby to his wife. "did you think of a name for our daughter?"_

  
_"Not yet, Alexiel" Greta said as she looked to the birds her husband and herself had. "I didn't have any stand out as the right name."_

_"I see." He looked to the birds for a bit. "How about Y-n?"_

_"It means 'Boundless One' right?"_

_"Yes it does, but I don't know what the other translation is."_

_"Oh that fine dear," Greta said as the baby suddenly started to open her eyes, bright blue orbs stared up at her parents. "Hello there y-n, mama and dada have been waiting to see you."_

_Y-n squeaked and reach her lone hand up to her mother's bright blonde hair. Her gaze turned to her father, her fingers letting of the finger they were holding. One hand had a patch of hair and the other held a orange feather. The baby didn't yank on the objects but rather just kept a gentle hold as she squeaked a few more times. The birds moved to look at the child and let her see their chick, a boy that was half phoenix and blue bird._

_The chick nuzzled y-n and she giggled getting her arms around the neck of the bird but she knew better than to squeeze on anything that could hurt her. Instead she placed a slobbery baby kiss on the beak and the chick by giving y-n a light peck on the nose. The weeks went by and both babies grew quickly to the size of toddlers for their respective species. By two months y-n was already crawling and talking with made no sense to her parents but it could be from their magic from the bird gods. The court mage, Lilly, found out the bird and child were bound because the child's soul was the little bird as one felt pain or happiness the other would receive that same feeling or emotion._

_The years went faster than anyone thought and when y-n was seven years old tragedy struck the child and kingdom. Her mother ran into her bedroom, just as dawn came, in a panicked state. Greta grabbed her daughter's hand, lifted her out of bed and lead her to the pray room. Five priestesses and priests stood in a circle one held a bowl of sleeping dew out to y-n. She drank it although she was scared as to what was going on, she dropped to the floor just before an arrow places itself in wall and not her head._

_All of the preists used what magic they had to lift the princess two feet off of the floor and wrapped bandages tightly around her. Suddenly, Greta was stabbed through her heart the blow killing her instantly. Alexiel cradled his dead wife as his sarrow changed to rage and his wife's bird found it's place inside of their daughter. In a wide rage Alexiel killed the men who dared to harm his family, he had lost his father-figure to these people and now his wife. Man after man, he killed becoming more angry and bloodthirsty to make them pay._

_A loud scream sounded from the pray room, the king spun on his heel and ran soon flying to the room. The priests and priestesses laid dead with his daughter bleeding from her stomach. Kneeling to her, he held his child and did something that was sacrilege; Alexiel gave up his powers and bird to save his daughter. Standing on weak legs he moved to three stone coffins placed inside of each other and laid his kin inside. Using what physical strength he had the king was able to place each lid on and lock them each even had one simple request repeated twice; to whoever found his child, to take care of and protect her from the evil that would follow her._

_The coffins ended up inside of a tomb hidden in the desert of Egypt. Some priests found the girl's resting place yet they where very cautious about disturbing the resting body. When the pair found a chest on the bandaged body moving they realized the person wasn't dead and knew they had to do something. Lifting the body out of the coffins and moving to a table the amulets were removed carefully before they slowly unwrapped the naked child. This is were y-n's memories began after her frist set were sealed away to protect her, now she was to protect another world from the same fate._

_________________________________________________________

Her bird was missing, they needed to him and soon or something could go wrong. The sound of a bird call made them look around and ran out side when the guards said they found something. Outside near the steps was the bird that y-n was missing but the poor creature had wounds on his wings and all over his face. Nothing to sevear, some water, honey, and bandages would fix those wounds right up. Suddenly y-n was thrown out into the sand where she rolled to a stop near her feathered friend.

Someone in a cloak and his hand a glow with magic y-n shoved herself up and her bird was glowing with fire as he healed up their wounds. A blast of fire was sent at them, the fireball was too fast to jump away from. The bird took the blast with his feathers getting burnt on the chest, he dropped to the sand with a squawk of pain.

"Omi!" Y-n shouted cradling her soul keeper as the pain hit fully.

Both, mostly y-n, were caught in the second blast; although severely burned, suffering internal bleeding, and losing her left leg and right arm in the destruction, y-n managed to survive. Anubis approached the h-c haired girl as she lay there slowly dying and began to speak.

"You are not to die this day, y-n." The jackle headed god said kneeling to his guardian. "As your talisman you will live on, but there is something you will have to give up in return."

"Which is?" She choked out through the blood gathering in her throat.

"Your mortally, child." He said taking her only hand in his and kissed it. "You will be immortal, like a goddess but you will still be the size of an adolescent forever."

"I don't plan on dying here..." The h-c girl said, "not while I can protect the innocent from harm."

The jackle god nodded at her words and y-n was lifted off of the sand. A blue light wrapped around her body magic healed her internal injuries and replaced her lost limbs. Her blood filled her veins again the pain in her chest stopped and her outfit changed to that of a warrior's; a white tunic embroidered with gold and brass armor sat on her shoulders and chest, she also had shin and thigh guards. These would protect from low theif-like swings or high hits, which was essential for a mortal turned immortal.

Omi stood protectively in front of y-n and screeched loud enough to make the figure's ears bleed. The person was caught by the guards and the bird dropped from exhaustion, King Ramses picked up the fallen girl in his arms. Princess Sekhmet got Omi in her arms but they didn't know what happened all they saw was a sandstorm hidding the bird and girl.


	5. 4 A New Home

When y-n woke up her eyes and nose hurt from bright torch light and the smell of inscents oil burning. She sat up with her body feeling heavy, as if she had melted gold poured over her body. Moving to slowly stand a set of hands that belonged to the jackle god steadied her on her feet. Turning around Y-n saw where place she heard many calls of all different animals; she was in the Hall of Judgement. Omi was on her right shoulder and nuzzled her gently as Horus walked to the girl and spoke in a harsh yet understanding voice.

"Y-n, you are now bound to serve eternity under Anubis. Do you understand that you will lose many friends and people you keep close to your heart?"

"Yes my lord, I understand." The h-c girl bowed her head.

"Very well then," Horus said as a door opened behind the child. "That door leads to the mortal world."

The light overtook her well as she turned her head to the only door to the hall. When she woke y-n was crushed by four arms hugging her.

"Can't breathe...." She choked out.

"Oh sorry, y-n." It was Sekhmet who said that. "You've been out for three weeks. We thought you'd never wake up."

"I am now, princess." Just than Omi flew in landing on her shoulder nuzzling her. "How are you my dear?"

Omi cooed at her hand patting his head gently. King Ramues and came in seeing the lone princess was awake. Y-n began to tell them what happened in the sandstorm. The listeners were shocked to hear of the time y-n was given to love: an eternity, or until Anubis had no more use for her.

The latter was unlikely because of the jackle god being picky about his charges.

_**~2500 years later~** _

_**(A-n: Choose whichever you want and these aren't mine but a friend's. Enjoy the choices above.)** _

Y-n down looked at her golden bracelets that hung around her wrists. She had been given them by Princess Sekhmet 2500 year ago in a jewelry box because it was filled with them, there had to be at least 50 of them in there. Apparently there were so many that Sekhmet who was the one who arranged this gifting said that y-n could keep as many as she wanted, taking all 50. Right now she wore 5 on each of her wrists and ankles.

With time y-n moved from one kingdom in Egypt to another serving the royal families as she could. She kept to herself most of the time not making friends very often. She was still getting over Sekhmet's death even 2497 years after her death. Sekhmet had married the man she loved and had six children in all. Their family made y-n a part of theirs but went they all died she disappeared from the face of the earth for about 50 years to grieve.

Anubis let y-n have her time to mourn as was her right yet he could she never truly stop wanting what she had lost; a family. Now she was heading to Paris France as an exchange student to keep herself busy until trouble was running about. Her soul keeper was in a bird cage and a jackle one of Anubis's forms was in a dog kennel. Both where next the f-c clothed girl her head was covered by a 2f-c (2nd favorite color) scarf.

The boat pulled into the harbor and spotted a man waiting for her. It was Gabriel agreste, a very tall man whose skin tone was fair with a rosy tint. He had light blue eyes, and combed-back light blond hair. Her things were sent on ahead a week before she arrived with a letter explaining her reasons.

_Dear Gabriel Agreste,_

_I'm sorry to send you a letter on such short notice. My name is Y-n Alexiel Greta Morning. I have lost my parents and home in Cairo Egypt. The Prime Minister had no choice but to send me to Paris France._

_ It was my parents wishes, they never wanted me around so they chose this fate. Yet you should not be worried about me making to much noise, I'm actually very quiet. I'm not sure how long I am to stay here in Paris, my parents never spoke of their sides of the family. _

_ Thank you for reading this and taking time to understand my curmstances. _

_ Signed, _  
_ Y-n Alexiel Greta Morning _

Gabriel helped the girl off of the boat and introduced himself.

"Hello Miss Morning," he said shacking her hand. "It is a pleasure to have you I'm sorry this couldn't be at a better time."

Y-n shook her head with a sad half smile, "Its alright Mr Agreste. I was lucky enough to get a chance to write that letter."

Nathalie Sancoeur smiled at the h-c girl's gentle voice and calm demeanour. It would be nice to someone quite around for a change.


	6. 5 A New House Mate

Adrien was getting back from a photo shoot when he saw his father Nathalie and a young stepping inside his house. Nathalie was carrying two cages while chatting with the oddly dressed girl and his father was giving a small smile at her words.

"Ah, Adrien." Gabriel said making the girl turn. "Come meet our guest and your new house mate."

Adrien was shocked to see the bright e-c eyes yet her hood hid her hair from sight. She bowed her head in respect to him as if greeting him.

"Hello," Adrien was in shock at her voice, it soft yet was heard throughout the whole room as she continued. "I'm Y-n Alexiel Greta Morning."

Her hand trembled slightly at touch of his, "Adrien, Adrien Agreste."

The room Y-n was given a room had been repainted and decorated to resemble her old one. There were also two massive piles of pillows for her pets. Setting the cages down y-n opened the first one and out came a black jackle.

**_(Room and Anubis in animal form resceptively below)_ **

[Dog Form](https://i.quotev.com/img/q/u/20/6/24/vhwpfkekec.jpg)

[Bedroom](https://i.quotev.com/img/q/u/20/6/24/37asnhfiff.jpg)

  
"I see you're wide awake, aren't you Anubis?"

The jackle turned giving a soft bark and began laying out one stack of pillows. Opening the other cage the oddest bird emerged yet it pay no mind to the three shocked people. Taking to flight and landing on Y-n's shoulder and nipped at her hood.

"Ok, ok Omi..." Y-n said and did so letting her h-c locks out in the sun. The hair reached her knees and began fading to white at the tips.

"Son," Gabriel started making both children look at him. "why don't you take Ms Morning to the museum tomorrow? There is an exhibit on Egyptian History that will be opening."

"Really?!" Y-n perked up at the mention of the history from her home. "I've never been to a museum before. Can we go today instead?"

"We can go now, if you want." Adrien offered.

"Yes please!" Y-n paused got out a vest for Omi.

"Why are you putting a vest on your bird?"

"Sorry, I forgot to mention that Omi and Anubis are support animals. Omi is for emotional ssupport and Anubis is for medical support. I have blood sugar and stress problems."

"The vests are to let people know of your conditions." Gabriel answered. "Your doctor sent ahead your files so you don't need to explain dear."

Adrien waited by the front door as y-n was coming down the stairs with Omi on her left shoulder. Her hood was being adjusted as she made her way to the blonde.


	7. 6 Welcome Jackle

When Adrien and y-n arrived at the museum the Egyptian exhibit was closed off yet the curator allowed the pair entrance.

"You might want to see this for yourself." Was all the man had said, looking at y-n though the glass without even looking right at her.

Y-n shivered, feeling something was wrong and Omi felt it too for he puffed up a bit. After they entered the room the man lead Adrien and y-n to a sarcophagus that held nothing but a weapon. Y-n knew what this was it was her resting place before she left her world. The weapon was her gift from Anubis. **_(Pic above)_**

As the boy and man began talking about the weapon in the sarcophagus a purple and black butterfly landed on another sarcophagus with the body of a pharaoh inside. Y-n followed it with her eyes hidding behind Adrien and pointing at the odd creature. Without getting an answer her s-c wrist was grabbed as the blonde dragged her out of view. They were behind a stone slab with a great many spells carved in.

"What is that?" Y-n questioned nodding at the odd butterfly. "I sense something isn't right with it."

"That's an Akuma," Adrien said making her look at him in question and shock. "I've heard they turn people who are in low point of feelings evil or even mad."

The sound of metal hitting the floor and wind blowing around them. Y-n felt something wrap around her wrists and ankles making her scream as she was flung at the doors to the exhibit. Hitting the floor hard the h-c hair girl couldn't hear any noise but that of her master.

"It is time y-n." Anubis spoke with a transparent hand stretched out to her. "The Jackle shall show her face again. It is time for Jackle to prowl."

Taking his hand a brilliant light she felt her white tunic embroidered with gold around the bottom wrap around her body. The tunic stoped just above her knees and brass armor clanked into place on her shoulders and chest, along with her shin and thigh guards. These were to protect her from low theif-like swings or high hits.

Her mask appeared after feeling silk blindfolding her eyes. However, there were no sock nor shoe like things on her feet, leaving them bare. She did have f-c toenails and a f-c design on her feet. Her arms had painted tattoos, the designs weaving in and out like words or symbols and they bled down to her clawed hands. Her hair had turned white, the long, flowing mess creating a 'Animal' look. Her eyes were bright jade like her master's with a flowing wild dog tail. 

The pharaoh turned at the sound of growling just as Chat Noir and Ladybug arrived. When the duo saw a new face bend down on all fours charging at the golden figure. The pharaoh backed up in fright of the ancient masked girl.

"You?! You should be in the Underworld!" He exclaimed. "Jackle!"

"Yes. I should be." Jackle smiled at his knowledge. "Yet my master has ordered my awakening. I am no pup! I follow my orders, to the letter."

She smashed the glass and retrieved her weapon. Chat and Lady were on the unlucky side as they got wrapped up in bandages and started choaking.

"Enough of this." Jackle said flipping over the bandages and slicing right through them. "No more harm shall you nor the Purest Evil cause. I will not allow it."

Chat and Lady carefully listened to her words. What or who was the Purest Evil? What harm was being caused?

Omi swooped from his place in the rafters distracting the pharaoh long enough for Jackle to recite a spell and her marked skin glowed dark blue.

* _"Eindama tabda alhayat fi al'anin, de rabi al'arwah yakhudh haqah. Mae kli mueanatik wasaeadatak, falaykun hunak salam bidun qalb fi qalbik."_

"You shall not stop me!" The pharaoh yelled not knowing a circle had opened up beneath him until the chains latched into place.

"Lady, Chat! Hurry this won't last long!"

Chat scrambled up the wall and got the pendant only to be thrown again. Ladybug wasn't having any luck either. Both saw that Jackle was struggling with her spell. Pharaoh grabbed for her throat choking her.

"You will pay for taking away my queen. You shall become her." He laughed at her when she tried clawing at his hand. "Anubis won't save you now!"

The sand from a pot that had been knocked over began to move across the floor and the death god, quiet angry as well, himself came forth.

* * *

Translation below

* _"When life starts to whine, let the Lord of Souls take his due. With all of your suffering and happiness judged, let there be peace without harm in you heart."_


	8. 7 A Small Talk With Master

Chat and Lady felt there souls and hearts quiver inside there bodies. The sand faded and the jackle god stood right front of his fainted charge. Her eyes were open yet their brightness was gone as if she was gone. The whole thing was being recorded by Ayla a friend to Marinette.

The pharaoh's pedant was hooked on to the staff the god kept in hand. He gave it to Ladybug, who took it with fear coursing through her.

"Mistress of the North." Anubis said his voice echoing. "You may finish your duty yet my charge must come with me to recover."

He turned cradling his charge like a father would a newborn. The sand he had come from swallowed them both whole. After they were gone Ladybug say to work purifying the corrupted necklace.

_ ~In The Underworld~ _

Anubis walked down the path to the Docks of the Damned. Many of those souls who had fought or were shoved into the waters remained their for all time never reaching the afterlife or finding any peace. The jackle god went below deck and to a secluded door where his charge's soul could rest. Taking her hand the transparent girl stepped out of her body knowing that she needed time to heal.

"Master." She bow her head hoping he was angry with her. "I know I did something against your rules and except any punishment you have planned or see fit to give."

Using his staff Anubis raised her head to gaze at him. "You are not in trouble, Child. Just rest your soul and you be will back in the mortal world before your caretakers find out your missing."

"Thank you, my lord." Her eyes glazed with tears. "But I have a question."

Anubis wasn't surprised at this, after all of y-n's time under his service she hardly ever questioned her duties. It was only natural for her to have some now.

"What is Little One?"

"That boy, Adrien, he feels familiar to me. My heart feels fixed and full of love. What is he doing to me, master? What is wrong with me?"

"I cannot say, my dear y-n." He patted her head gently. "Yet you must figure this out yourself. That is all I can tell you. Now, it is time to return to the mortal world."


	9. 8 First Day of School

Hearing a knock y-n rolled out of bed and hit her head on the floor. Adrien peeked in to see his friend slowly getting up off of the stone floor. She must have been super tired.

"What happened?" She turned her e-c gaze to the blonde handed her an ice pack. "All I remember is being thrown and hitting the floor. Now my head hurts a lot."

"Well Chat Noir carried you out of the building its on the news." He turned on the tv and the news showed just what adrien had said.

Y-n was unconscious and Chat Nior had climbed out through a window to catch her. That was after the pharaoh threw her out of an open window. Cradling her to him the cat superhero made it the roof without any trouble and handed her off to the museum curator. He rejoined Ladybug with a third hero joining the using a spell to bind the villain down yet it only last for five mins. Jackle was her name and her master had appeared after his charge was injured. After that Jackle and Anubis vanished with a cloud of dust. That was the end of the report and Adrien turned off the tv.

"Jackle..." Y-n breathed. "It has been almost a hundred years since she last seen with Ladybug and Chat Noir."

"How do you know that?" The blonde asked.

"Because she's my ancestor." Was all she said,. She pulled down her hood and pulled her h-c locks to the right side of her neck. Right behind her left ear was an ankh shaped birthmark with black ink outlining it. "This is her marking."

Turning to her nightstand y-n pulled out a box of some sort. Adrien watched as she opened the lid and pulled out a puparys scroll. It didn't look that long until she tossed it away from herself unfurling it to its full length which must be about five or six feet long. Rolling the scroll up to where she must have felt off when reading it, y-n began to have her hands glow with magic.

<https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=aDbX3CNHzIw>

_**"Ee**_ _ **indama nughni linasmaeiha min qibal alalihati. Min alshams 'iilaa al'ard alati namshi ealayha. Min alma' aldhy nushribuh 'iilaa alhawa' aldhy natanafasuh. Min al'arwah alty naeishuha 'iilaa alhayat alakhirat alty natamanaa. 'Anubis alwasia ealaa almawtaa wasayid alealam alsiflia. 'Atlub mink 'an takun eayni wa'ana 'amshi eamia' hayth yulqi zalak."**_ *

"What was that all about?" Adrien asked as he watched y-n roll the scroll back up proceeding to put it away.

"It was a prayer of guidance, that is all." She smiled softly at her blonde housemate. "Can you wait out in the hall? I need to change."

Adrien left without a word and waited for y-n to change. When he turned Anubis wore his helper vest and harness leading the cloaked girl beside him. The headed to the front door ready for the first day of school together.

* * *

* _ **"When we sing let it be hear by the Gods; from the Sun, to the Earth we walk upon. From the Waters we drink, to Air we breathe. From the Lives we live to the Afterlife we wish for. Anubis the Guardian of the Dead and Master of the Underworld. I ask you to be my eyes as I walk blindly where your shadow is cast."**_


	10. 9 History Class

When school began Y-n was given only half of the day to be in class. She was told she would join everyone in History class, which she was be happy to attend. When it was time for class y-n was nervous about meeting everyone hoping that she wouldn't be bullied on her first day.

"Everyone we have a new student. She is from Egypt and that is the subject we are covering for the next two months. Please treat her well and leave her helper dog alone." She could her the teacher from her place near the door. "You can come in now dear."

Y-n had Anubis enter the doorway with her following with a slight misstep. Some giggled at her and someone whispered which she could hear just fine.

"What a freak." It was a blonde girl yet she smelled of trouble and gave off a bad feeling. That feeling spelled out; _'keep away from unless the need for help shows.'_ "She's got a stupid dog and it's uglier than a frog."

"Can you please write your name on the board for us?" Y-n nodded taking the chalk and speeled out her first and last names. Handing back the chalk to the teacher after she was done and bowed her head in respect to her elder. The teacher mimicked the gester and seated the e-c eyed girl next to Adrien for the remainder of her time with the school.

Anubis settled by his owner's feet as the lesson began. 

"Now that we are learning of Egypt and it's history," their teacher turned to the class and picked her new student for an answer. "Miss Morning can you give an example of a God from your home?"

"Yes ma'am." She cleared her throat before continuing. "The god I know the most of is the God of the Underworld, death, funerals, and mummification. The Jackle headed god is Anubis and my dog is named in honor of him."

"Very good Miss Morning. Yes the god Anubis is a great example of Egypatian Lore and Myths. Some even say he had an eternal servant yet it has never been proven."

There was muttering and whispers responded easily in y-n's ears yet kept her eyes forward trying to learn.

"Now children I will have you all take a permission slip home to be signed by your guardians." The teacher passed out the said slips. "This will allow our class to travel to y-n's homeland and learn even more then our museum can. I want a five page essay on what you have learned when we return from our trip."

With that the bell rang and it was time to go home. Adrien desided to introduce y-n to his other friends. Minarette and Alya were the first two with both scaring the neck out of the h-c haired girl. Nino and Nathaniel were next being the goofy pair which made y-n giggle softly.


	11. 10 One Sad Puppy

When school let out, it was surprisingly chilly. Wrapping y-n's arms around heself, Adrien was about to say something when and explosion made everyone stop, some people screaming. She gasped when she saw a man, decked out in some red and black suit, roses in his hand. Some were black and some were red and it seemed that if he threw the black ones, they exploded.

"Fear me, Dire Need! Today is the day you get what you deserve!"

Adrien, tugged on her arm, eyes wide.

"Y/n, come on! Get inside the school. You'll e safe there!"

"What about you?"

"I've gotta find any other students."

She gave him a scared look and he just smiled at her, nodding as if saying 'go, I'll be fine.' She bit her lip and nodded silently, running into the school. Running to where her bag was, Anubis came out with widened eyes.

"I heard an explosion, what's going on?"

"Someone named Dire Need is attacking the city! He's been akumatised!"

Her master's widened his eyes and seemed to be making a decision.

"We shouldn't sit this one out. You know of what you can do."

Y-n nodded and bit her lip. Letting the transformation take hold and jumped out of the open window. Ladybug and Chat Noir spotted Jackle behind the villain snarling at him. Dire Need was laughing at them, a red rose in his hand and he snarled out.

"i am the one who unlocks your deepest desire. The need inside of you, the need that takes hold of your heart."

Ladybug frowned and replied, swinging her yoyo.

"Not everything we need is essential, ya know!"

Dire Need threw the rose at Jackle she dodged gracefully yet her ankle got hit by one of the thorns. She held her head in pain and her eyes glazed over. Lady tried to hit Jackle yet she caught the yoyo in mid air as she shifted her weight pulling Lady to the ground. Chat realized what had happened using his staff to hit Jackle in the face. She landed on all fours sliding to a stop at the edge of the roof. Dire Need appeared behind Jackle and ran his thumb across her cheek, she didn't jump but rather stayed put.

Chat felt something inside him snap and Lady noticed her partner get angry and he wanted to put that villain in a hole that no one could find. That look she knew all to well. Jackle charged at Lady but Chat used his staff to swing his weight, landing a kick to her face and using the momentum to tackle her right after. Jackle growled and swing her clawed hand at Chat who blocked with his own hand. The two rolled like cats fighting over scraps, growling and hissing at each other while trying to land hits.

With Jackle distracted Lady to her chance and de-evillize Dire Need. Jackle took her chance after the hold over her faded and jumped away from Chat. Her eyes held pain, fear and most of all regret. Leaping backwards off of the building Jackle disappeared and Lady looked shocked at Jackle's exit.

Y-n landed under the desk and changed back as she landed. Adrien ran into the classroom checking for anyone he looked under the desk when he heard whimpering.

"Were you under there the whole time?, he asked getting only a shy nod in return.

"I'm glad you're ok. We should get you home."

She nodded and he sighed again, looking at your wrists that were just the slightest shade of red. She were shaking a bit and a loud burst from the school's entrance made her scream out, Adrien whipping his gaze to the e-c eyed girl and he coaxed her.

"Hey, hey. You're ok..."

Y-n gave a sheepish smile, flushing once more.

"I'm sorry. The loud noise...sounded like the explosions."

Adrien nodded in understand but gasped a bit when Chloe ran to him, dramatically crying and clinging to him.

"Oh, Adrien! I was so scared!"

"Everyone was, miss."

Came y-n's cool reply. Chloe snapped her gaze to you and narrowed her eyes, rolling her eyes and she said.

"I'm surprised you're not dead or something, new girl. Because you should be, bitch."

Adrien gave a stern look and backed away from Chloe.

"Chloe, that was uncalled for."

She gave him wide eyes and looked between them before growling and stalking away, Adrien looking at y-n and she took deep breaths, muttering.

"I need a nap."

Adrien chuckled and then asked her, taking her by the shoulders.

"Y-n, are you sure that you're truly alright?"

The look that he was giving you her asking not to lie and she sighed, saying.

"I...I'm fine. I just...have mixed emotions right now. Confused, worried, embarrassed."

He gave a head tilt.

"Why is that?"

"I'll tell you later... when i feel much better."

He nodded and looked away, Marinette coming out and she asked y-n with wide eyes.

"We couldn't find you anywhere, are you alright?"

"I was trying to find Adrien but I may have gotten a bit caught up in hidding under a desk. But it's ok! I found him! Well, he found me."

Everyone chuckled and she sighed, asking.

"Hey, I think we should all get some rest. We had way too much excitement for one day."

Everyone nodded and Adrien walked out with y-n at his side. Anubis was in her arms the whole time he was pretty worn out from keeping his master in the classroom with all that noise. Adrien saw y-n sadly gazing at the ground in front of her

_'Why does she look so sad? She looks like a kicked puppy...'_


	12. 11 How Does One Start To Love?

Getting home was all to quite for Adrien. But when he and y-n got inside the front door, she bolted up the stairs and to her room slamming the door. Gabriel looked to his son quietly asking for an answer, which Adrien answered the best he could.

Both father and son went y-n's room and entered looking for their guest. Adrien found her under her bed crying and asleep with her back turned to him. He looked uneasy about this but he needed to know if she was alright.

Crawling under the bed beside the h-c haired little lady he heard soft breathing.

_'She really was exhausted but why is she crying?'_

Shacking his head Adrien left her to sleep and thought he should rest too. After hearing the door click shut and footsteps retreating y-n crawled out from under the bed. Heading over to her desk she opened a drawer and pulled out a photo of herself with her real parents. She placed the photo facing her on the desk until she sat it face down and place her head in her crossed arms to silently weep for what she had lost and still mourned for.

Omi had his own sorrow building up and settled in his keep's lap his crooning went almost unheard by y-n. Yet she gently rubbed his neck smoothing down the feathers, and heard a knock at the door.

"Come in."

Gabriel stood near the door after closed it and placed a hand on her shoulde rmaking her turn her head just slightly. Omi nearly moved having fallen asleep as the master of the mansion sat down to speak. He explained the loss of his wife, Sarah Agreste and how he was still having his own trouble dealing with that loss. Y-n realized than that loss would never leave her being but it could be lessened if she spoke to others who would care about her.

After Gabriel left y-n began to think about Adrien when they returned home. He was prretty worried for her and she didn't pay him any mind nor look at him. He must not be okay that she could sense. Pulling open a drawer to get a pen and some paper y-n began to write a letter and she knew who to address it to.

Yet one question lingered in her mind. _'After all these years of feeling empty... How does one start to love?'_

* * *

Adrien was doing homework yet he couldn't focus on his work and decided to call it a night. As he laid down ready for bed, completely unaware of the e-c eyes that looked on at him. A soft smile gracing their lips as a price of paper was placed on the nightstand beside the bed.


	13. 12 The One I Need

When morning came Adrien woke up later then intended. Still he got up and just as he was about to stand up he spotted folded page which Plagg was trying to unfold. Opening the paper Adrien read with Plagg on his shoulder. 

* * *

_Dear Chat Noir,_

_After acquiring what happened I must apologize for that. So in turn, I have taken it to be my responsibility to see that you are in good health._

_I understood that my actions for what had happened were not my fault, however, I still feel the need to make it up to you._

_So, dear old friend_ _, I would like to ask that you and I meet at the Eiffel Tower at noon._

_Once again, I am so deeply sorry for what happened._

_Yours Truly,_

_Jackle_

* * *

"If Jackle wants to apologize she wouldnt want a ton of people around." Plagg said.

"How in the heck do you know that?" Adrien had to ask.

"She was a Guardian of Egypt along with Chat Noir and Ladybug in the past. She Ladybug didn't get along very well. With Chat Noir in the middle he kept them from tearing each other to pieces." Plagg shook his head with Adrien staring at him with wide eyes. "Without him around there were almost endless cat fights and those ended with both looking like over used punching bags, not a pretty sight."

"Let's go see what she has to say after a shower I need it anyway."

* * *

Jackle was resting on a beam on the Eiffle Tower away from everyone's gazes. The sound of claws on metal made Jackle shift as Chat landed below her smiling a little at this. She was hoping to speak with him in private and without Ladybug trying to not her head off for it.

"I see you made it." She called down to Chat just a beam lower than her. 

"You didn't have to go through all this trouble for me, ya know." He land right across from Jackle.

She smiled and replied.

"Oh, don't worry about it. I wanted to. I have to make up for what I did..."

Her ears drooped and Chat replied, looking at her.

"I don't blame you. It wasn't your fault."

He bushed one of her cheeks with the back of his hand smiling at Jackle when zhe looked up with wide eyes.

"I forgave you after it happened. Sure, I'm upset after what that villain did to you but I can't blame you for anything."

She smiled and nodded, asking.

"So... Idon't need to keep kicking myself in the tail for it?"

He chuckled.

"I'ts not that bad of a _cat_ astrophe, you know."

He laughed and replied with a sly grin.

"That was a _purr_ fect pun, My good sir."

I laughed and then looked down at my lap, smiling a lot softer and I said.

"Thanks for doing this, Jackle. This made me feel a lot better."

Jackle smiled and nodded, saying while leading the way to the ground.

"It is I who must thank you Chat, for giving me a chance." She looked up to sky and spoke softly this time. **_'"Ant min 'ahtaj 'iilayh."*_**

Jackle kept away before Chat could ask what she had said, but somehow he knew that she had said something loving.

* * *

Translation

* **_"You're the one I need."_**


	14. 13 Science Project

When Adrien had Nino come over for a Science Project y-n was at a loss of what they were making so she sat on the sidelines. Yet she gave bits and pieces of help when the two had trouble with certain parts. After about two hours, Nino and Adrien were putting the finishing touches on the project, letting y-n take a break.

She was on the couch, both Adrien and Nino sitting right at the little coffee table. Slowly, her e-c eyes fluttered, sleep overtaking her and soon, she fell asleep.

~~Adrien's POV~~

"And done! Good work, guys!"

Nino smiled and said.

"It looks totally rocking! All thanks to...dude, look."

He pointed over to where Y-n was and I looked over, surprised to see her asleep. She was laying on her back, her head facing towards us. I felt my cheeks heat up slightly and Nino chuckled, whispering to me.

"Not everyday you get a cool chick to sleep in your room."

"Nino."

I said sternly. He put his hands up, a shit-eating grin on his face. With one more stern look, we finished the finishing touches on the paper and I looked over at the clock, surprised.

"Wow, she still has four hours until she has to go out to dinner with Marinette and her family."

"So what are you gonna do until then, man?"

I shrugged and rubbed the back of my neck. Looking back at Y-n, I couldn't help but think of how beautiful she was. Yeah, there were plenty of pretty girls. However, was it wrong to believe that she was better than everyone I've ever seen? Sure, Marinette was really pretty too. However, me and Y-n had a deeper bond than anyone else I ever known; even though we've only know each other for a short while. Hell, it was stronger than me and my dad's bond. Nino stretched and replied.

"Listen, dude. I should head home. Mom wants me to help her clean the whole house."

I sighed slightly and replied.

"Alright, I'll walk you to the door."

Getting up, Nino walked to the door as I slowly paused in getting up, looking at Y-n and I sighed a bit, smiling softly down at the h-c haired girl. Walking to Nino, we both walked out and down to the entrance of my home. Nino, waved, saying.

"See you later, dude. Don't be creeping on her!"

"Nino!"

He laughed and left, me shutting the door behind him and I quickly walked right back uheart-n. Seeing her there, on my lounge, asleep, made me feel things I didn't know I could feel. Nor did I know what the feelings were. I sighed and bit my lip, looking down my feet. Looking back up, I sighed and whispered to her, kissing her forehead before taking a seat by the TV.

"Mon cheri, you've not only caught my eyes but also my heart."


	15. 14 Mr Agreste is Scary But Kind

~~Adrien's POV~~

I yawned a bit, my hand coming up to my mouth but I jolted when I felt something. Looking down, I realized that I was on the couch. Seeing y-n, cuddled into me, I widened my eyes.

_'Wait, how did I get here? I don't even remember falling asleep!'_

I looked over, seeing the clock read 5:30 and cursed inwardly. As I tried to sit up, I noticed that Y-n had fisted my white button up in her hand and I bit my lip, easing her fingers off. Staring at her for a moment, I ran a hand through my hair. Then, it came back to me. I had gotten tired while watching TV so I had moved to the couch. I guess that I moved in my sleep and ended up...ahem, _cuddling_ her in my sleep. I sighed. I didn't want to wake her up to be honest...but I knew I had to. Gently, I shook her shoulder, whispering to her.

"Y-n wake up."

When she didn't respond, I rolled my eyes and shook her more, calling to her a bit louder.

"Y-n, wake up. Wake up! Come on, it's not that hard."

She made a noise in her sleep, sounding like a cat that gets surprised from their sleep and I smiled a bit. Seeing her (e/c) eyes flutter open a bit, my hand never left her shoulder. She looked over at me, her hand coming up to her eye, her sleep ridden voice asking.

"What time is it?"

I looked at my phone and replied.

"It's 5:36pm right now. You have to be ready by six so you can attend that dinner with Marinette and her faimly."

She sighed and nodded, saying.

"We still got twenty minutes..."

I chuckled and shook my head, smiling at her as she tried to get comfortable again.

"You can't sleep anymore, Y-n. We gotta get you home."

"Can't I just stay here, on this comfortable couch, where all of my troubles will... melt away into the comfiness that is this couch?"

I laughed and rolled my eyes, yawning.

"Nope. I need this couch, you know."

"No you don't."

I didn't argue with her. Instead, I sat her up and she protested, slightly flailing around and then glared at me, the look not hard to make since she was very tired, it seemed. She stretched and I got up, walking to the my bed where her bag was and put the science folder containing the information about our project in my book-bag. She got up and sighed, her movements lagging since she was still very sleepy.

~~Reader's POV~~

I yawned once more as me and Adrien walked out of his room and down the staircase, passing by the big portrait of his father and him. I looked up at it, wiping my eyes and jumped when I heard Mr. Agreste's voice come from behind me. 

"Well it seems you may need something to wear for that dinner meeting will you not Ms Morning?"

I jumped a couple of inches off of the ground and my feet slipped on the polished flooring, I gasped, my footing being misplace. As I braced for impact, Adrien's arms caught me, wrapping around my upper torso and I took a deep breath of relief.

"Are you ok, Y-n?"

I was stunned and Adrien looked around, his eyes a bit wide in worry as they stared at me. I shook my head and then nodded, saying.

"Yeah. I guess I'm just a bit jumpy and more tired than I originally thought." Before I turned to answer his father. "Yes I will sir."

"Then I will have Nathalie find you a proper dress."

With that Mr Agreste left with Ms Nathalie slightly behind him. Adrien sighed and I felt his hand gently brush along my middle back, as if ready to grasp the back of shirt if I decide to try and swan dive into the floor again.

"Did you and Nino finish?"

"Yep. It's all ready to go."

I nodded and looked down, saying.

"Sorry about falling asleep. I should of tried to stay up and help you guys...but it was complicated."

Adrien chuckled and replied.

"It's alright, (nickname). You looked really...peaceful and I didn't want to disturb you."

I sighed a bit more and I then asked.

"Hey Adrien?"

He looked up at me and asked.

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering if you could teach me how to play Mario Kart?"

The grin on his face was priceless.


	16. 15 Dinner Disaster

After Adrien escorted y-n back to her room Nathalie left a box on the egyptian girl's bed which both of her pets were starting at. Taking a quick shower y-n opened the box were a beautiful f-c dress sat with a golden necklace and silver charms rest with a pair of lovely match flats. Drying herself and her h-c locks y-n set to work on her makeup. Applying a light layer of foundation, very little blush, and some f-c eye-shadow with black eyeliner, she smiled in the mirror, liking how she looked. Omi was waiting with a purse that was a nice cream color in his beak wanting to help.

When y-n made it to the front door she waved to Adrien and Gabriel before she left. The e-c eyed girl was nervous she hasn't been invited to dinner with other people and what was worse was one fact. She didn't know how to deal with a stone settling in her gut at the feeling of a looming threat not far behind her.

**_~Reader's POV~_ **

I walked inside, seeing the Dupain-Cheng family. Marinette looked over and then smiled, waving me over and we were escorted there, Mr. and Mrs. Dupain-Cheng getting up from there spots to greet me. Marinette just bowed a bit before sitting down, her blue eyes sliding to mine and her face smiling. I gave a smile back and sat down in front of her slightly off to the right of Marinette's parents. Biting my lip, I looked up at Marinette and asked.

"So... Uh, how's the project in science coming along?"

"Good! Me and Alya got it finished yesterday!"

I smiled friendly at her and responded.

"That's good. Me, Adrien, and Nino got done with everything today. We all almost forgot until I mentioned it to Adrien."

Marinette nodded and then her eyes seemed to darken slightly. With what, Jealousy? Like I told her: She had nothing to be jealous about. I didn't really like Adrien in a...wanna-date-me kind of way. No. I've been friends with him since I arrived here. It would be wrong to like him... right? I said lightly, feeling a bit aggravated.

"Marinette, I told you before: You seriously have nothing to worry about."

Marinette widened her eyes and replied.

"I... I wasn't thinking about Adrien!"

I quirked an eyebrow up at her, unamused and she said in a sheepish tone, rubbing the back of her neck.

"Is it really that noticeable?"

"Yes, especially when you get jealous and angry at me for being friends with Adrien."

She sighed a bit. Looking outside, I waited for the waiter to come back to order some water and then get what I wanted. Egyptian Cuisine had always been my favorite. Ordering White Rice and Vegetables with a slice of Basbousa, I put my menu at the end of the table and smiled politely at the water. Then, the waiter took everyone else's order and it was back to an awkwardness between me and Marinette and between her parents. Right as Ms. Dupain-Cheng opened her mouth to say something, screams rang out from outside and I gasped, shooting up from my seat and I ran to the bathroom, locking it. 

My master showed up within the window, nodding to me that it was time to deal with this problem. I smiled feeling that stone from earlier fade with my master's presence.


	17. 16 A Fellow Charge Appears

Jackle climbed out of the window, she ran to where the screams had come from and the dog charge growled a bit, seeing the culprit. It was a girl who seemed to be young, with blue eyes as dead and cold as ice and skin looking as fair as snow. Her hair was curly and light brown, pulled back but some strands were loose around her shoulders. She was short, unusually thin, and seemed to have sharp, pointed nails. When she smiled, she had pointed teeth like needles. Her eyes looked like snake eyes, just blue and Jackle jumped up on the opposite ledge of her, saying.

"Eagle what you doing here? You know, I usually don't mind when someone decides to try and mess with my duties. But you? You're downright disturbing."

Eagle was once Horus's charge but the God of Chaos, Set, had corrupted her and it had been 1,700 since she was seen by Charges, Gods, and mortal alike.

She hissed and looked back, saying to me.

"You should be scared, Jackle! Have you come to die?"

She lunged with incredible speed and I dodged in the nick of time, her clawed hand swiping at air.

"If you're going to tunt me, than piss off you traitirous _**alkaliba***_!"

Eagle quickly recovered, yelling in anger at Jackle's words and she growled, jumping onto a different building. The dark charge almost got her back but she used all her strength to be faster than her enemy, jumping up the side of the building and hanging in the air a minute before getting onto the roof and proceeding to jump to an area secluded of people. Her thoughts were:

_'Where is Ladybug and Chat Noir?'_

_'Where the fuck are they?'_

_'Oh Ra, she's fast.'_

Jackle growled and took a sharp right, getting down on all fours and starting to run like that. She needed a distraction. She needed Ladybug and Chat Noir.

_**~~With Marinette~~** _

Marinette was wide eyed when she got a look at the villain. It was creepy! She needed to gather her wits though and transform. She gasped when she saw the new hero, Jackle. Oh no! Now she really needed to get out there and transform.

"Tikki, that villain is super fast!"

"We have to help Jackle, Marinette. She won't be able to take on the villain on her own."

"Right! Tikki, Spot On!"

She ran out, frowning when she didn't see anyone.

"Where did they go?"

Hearing a cry of pain, She gasped and followed it, her yo-yo swinging her to the fight.

_**~~With Jackle~~** _

Jackle cried out when she felt a kick to het side, her body flying into the street and into a car. Gasping, Eagle jumped on top of her once old freind, her snake-like tongue and snake eyes gleaming. Her claws turned purple, venom dripping from them.

"I shall take pleasure in watching you rot before my very eyes. Goodbye Jackle. Oh and say hello to your master for me."

Jackle heard rattling and Eagle paused, turning and The keeper took that moment to slip her feet from under her captor and kicked her in the chest, her body flying into the air and jackle jumped up higher than her, grabbing her arm and flipping into the air, slamming her body into the concrete below. She fell, landing on her two feet and Ladybug said, eyes wide.

"Are you alright, Jackle?"

"I'm fine. I need you to make a distraction. Don't let her claws touch you, though. Their dripping with venom and I don't doubt that they'll melt your skin off."

"What are you gonna do?"

I shrugged and growled, calling out.

"Horus! Grant me your sight!"

The Lord of Air wouldn't normally respond to this demand but once he saw who Jackle was facing... Well, let's say he had a change of heart.

* * *

_***Alkaliba - Bitch** _


	18. 17 Gifts & Free Dinner

Jackle had her e-c eyes gain a blue shine because was aiding her and she saw what was took come from their opponent.

"Aw, you guys started to Paw-ty without me?"

I rolled my eyes and looked at Chat Noir, who smirked. Ladybug cheered a bit and I said. Than Jackle launched herself at Chat, since he was closer then Lady, knocking him out of the way. Where Chat had been were black crystal with inky vines whipping about.

"Lady! Get out of Eagle's reach, now!"

Lady jumped away just in the nick of time as dark vines missed her legs.

"What is she? How do you know her, Jackle?"

"She was the Charge or Eternal Servant to Horus the Lord of Air. Apep posioned her mind and made her turn on her true master. Horus has lent me his sight but it will not last for long." Jackle's back flipped swinging her axe shattering the dark crystals and cut the vines. "Chat hit her with all you have or try to weaken her."

As Chat was walking towards Eagle, she cackled and yelled, breaking free of the bonds.

"Did you honestly think you could win?!"

Jackle cursed and looked down at the metal of her weapon, seeing that shine was dimming. They really needed to end this quickly before Eagle killed someone.

"Let's make this bitch _Hiss_ tory."

Jackle jumped with Eagle jumping to her and the dog makes girl kicked her in the stomach, her claw coming Jackle's way and she snarled, barking in anger and she grabbed her wrist.

" _Bark_ the fuck off, traitor!"

Chat dove left with Lady using a lamppost to swing at the mad charge hitting her in the cheek. Jackle spotted a falcon just above her as the gifted sight ended and she flung herself at her old friend knocking them both off of the roof and onto the street. Jackle shifted in her animal form and ran at Eagle with her teeth and claws ready. Latching onto the mad girl's neck Jackle shifted her weight and tossed Eagle into a car as the falcon screeched pinning its charge to the ground.

 _"Thank you Jackle."_ The falcon crooned bowing its head in thanks. _"Now it is time for other gods and myself to deal with her."_

_"Of course Lord Horus."_

With that Horus took his charge by the shoulders and flew off in the direction of Egypt with Eagle. Where the two once were rested a breclet that was wrapped around a scroll which she took into her mouth. Jumping back up the roofs bounding over buildings. When Jackle got to the tallest one, she stood straight up. To Chat Noir and Ladybug, Jackle looked like she was inside the moon. She gave a loud, victory cry in the form of a howl, bounding off to the restaurant.

_**~~Reader's POV~~** _

When I got back to the restaurant, I climbed into the window, transforming back. Stuffing the bracelet and scroll into my handbag and I unlocked the door, looking outside slowly and looking scared. I could see Marinette and her family looking over the table, hugging and Marinette's eyes looked to me, her eyes widening.

"Where were you? We looked for you!"

"I was hiding out in the bathroom."

She nodded and Marinette's family and her came over, Marinette hugging me tightly and I hugged her back, sighing and I asked her.

"Were Jackle, Ladybug, and Chat Noir out there?"

She nodded and her eyes got big, smiling a bit.

"Jackle was amazing!"

I smiled and nodded.

"I didn't get to see, I was too busy hiding."

We both giggled and the waiter and owner said.

"We... we'll be closing now! I'm sorry. Your food is free for the night!"

We all smiled and then sat down, me shacking from hunger and I began eating my food, which was surprisingly still warm.


	19. 18 In Big Trouble

When the morning came y-n rolled, literary, of bed hitting the floor and yawning loudly. Adrien opened the door spotting her on the floor and boy did she look grumpy. Looking up she smiled droopily geeting to her feet and her clothes in her arms. Heading for the bathroom to change for the day leaving the door a jar for Adrien to hear her.

"Did you hear about what happened last night?"

Adrien gave a confused look and then asked.

"The Egyptian Charge fighting with Chat Noir, Ladybug, and the new hero Jackle?"

The h-c haired girl nodded and replied, putting her hair in a bun.

"Yeah. Marinette told me that Hellhound was amazing. I didn't get to see. I was hiding in the bathroom." Just as she thought, ' _Well, when I wasn't busy_ being _Jackle.'_

Adrien shrugged and replied.

"She seems to know what she's doing, that's for sure."

I shrugged ad then smiled a bit.

"But I did see Chat Noir. Poor cat, looked so confused on what to do!"

I chuckled and Adrien asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Boy, when I wasn't in the bathroom, I could see the fight happen before it gravitated away. Jackle literally took the reign from Chat and Ladybug! Like _'I kept your butts safe so don't cross me.'_ and I guess Ladybug and Chat Noir weren't used to that. Thank god they both recovered."

Adrien just nodded a bit and the two left for school. The two saw Nino who was holding their project.

"Nino, that looks amazing!"

"Yeah, me and Adrien got it done while you were chilling on the couch, catching some Z's."

I blushed a bit and pouted, saying.

"I was sleepy, ok? My brain couldn't take all of that work and it collapsed."

Nino rolled his eyes and replied.

"Ok, I totally believe you, dudette."

I glared at him a bit and then gagged a bit when I heard Chloe's voice with Sabrina.

"Ugh, what are you even good for?"

Chloe snapped and I huffed, growling.

"One of these days..."

Nino grabbed y-n's arm, saying.

"Whoa, there, tiger! Put those claws up. She ain't worth it."

She growled to Nino, glaring a bit.

"Bite. Me."

Adrien whispered, "She's grumpy."

Y- rubbed the back of her neck and walked her way to class, Nino and Adrien not far behind her and she looked at Marinette, smiling and waving at her when she looked y-n's way. She smiled back and waved, Alya waving too and the e-c eyed girl looked back to see Chloe giving judgemental looks to everyone who had their projects. When she got to Adrien, she smirked and then acted dramatic once more, saying.

"Oh, Adrien! You're idea for representing the cell is so, totally, cool. Your project is, like, so going to win!"

The said girl rolled her eyes and Adrien said, looking her way.

"Actually, it wasn't really all my idea. It was y-n's help that made it turn out great."

The blonde fumed, walking into Science class with y-n giving a giggle.

When they got into their seats for Science class, everyone sat with their partners, talking and making last minute adjustment to their project. The teacher wasn't in yet but she had made a sign to put the projects on the table and then to go ahead and look at everyone else's while she was gone. Everyone was up, looking at everyone else's project and y-n walked to Marinette and Alya's project, asking.

"So, what did you guys do?"

Marinette smiled and said.

"Since we had a plant cell, we used plants to represent ours!"

The e-c eyed girl smiled wide.

"That's so cool!"

The cell wall was made with leaves, gently super glued to each other and the cell membrane was made with rose petals. The cytoplasm was made with grass and the mitochondria was made with little Cherry blossoms. the ribosomes were made with sunflower seeds and the vacuole was made with a bowl filled with water. The Nucleus was a white rose with a little dandelion inside as the nucleolus. The chloroplasts were represented with violets and the Smooth ER was made with Tulip leaves, along with the Rough ER. Though, those leaves were painted. The Golgi Apparatus was made with rolled up and bunched together rose petals, a safety pin keeping it together. Y-n smiled at them both and was about to compliment them more when the three heard a preppy voice say.

"That is, like, so lame."

Chloe rolled her eyes and Nino and Adrien stepped closer to y-n, as if they knew she would most likely say or do something.

"Oh really? I bet you didn't even lay a hand on yours and made Sabrina do all the work. From the looks of it."

Y-n snapped back to her, Chloe giving her wide eyes and she narrowed her eyes, snapping back.

"Are you kidding me? Like I would get my nails ruined-"

"-Oh please, you and your fake nails would be fine."

Everyone gasped and held their breath. Chloe asked in a fuming voice.

"Excuse me? Who do you think you are?!"

"Your worst nightmare if you don't shut that darn, shallow, fake mouth of yours. Listen, dear. Let me tell you something and by the gods, if you open your mouth once, I'll deck you."

I got in her face, saying.

"I frankly don't give a care whether or not your Daddy is the mayor. I could care less. What I do care about is you acting like a jerk to everyone!"

She widened her eyes and the h-c haired girl continued, her fury leading her on.

"I'm tired of you bullying everyone, acting like you're a princess. Girl, I'm the _queen_ when it comes to me and you. I'm tired of you acting like you're the center of this world and everyone needs to bow down and kiss your feet. You know what? You can deal with me and everyone else!"

I growled and stepped forward again, her stepping back.

"You've been driving me up the wall since I've been hre. You've been such a devil smiling like an angel and I have had it. You've been evil since day one. I'm not surprised if your nails aren't the only thing that's fake. Especially that tan of yours. Girl, You are _not_ top dog in this place. So do us all a favor. "

I snarled in her face.

"Shut. The heck. Up. And learn your place! Honey, you're just a small, petty fish in the pond. If you have something else to say, by all means, please do but don't be surprised when I put you in your place at least once."

She opened her mouth and then closed it, growling and she grabbed Sabrina, saying.

"Let's go, Sabrina! I'm telling Mr. Damocles and Daddy!"

"Oh yeah, run from your problems and be a coward! That's all you ever do! That's all _you're_ good for!"

Y-n yelled at her while she ran out and she paused, glaring back at the egyptian girl. With both Omi and Anubis at the vet y-n wasn't in a good mood and her Grant state turbed to pure anger. She glared right back and she snarled out.

"I'm gonna show you coward."

The h-c grinned and replied, getting into a fighting stance.

"It been a while since I've had a good cat fight."

She charged and y-n let her get a hit but she grabbed the back of her head and slammed her face into the table. Backing away, y-n grasped her hand and Chloé gasped, grabbing her nose.

"My nose!"

"What, afraid your plastic surgery will all go to waste?"

She screamed in anger and charged. However, Y-n just side stepped and let her crash into the desk. She then grabbed her by the back of her shirt and shoved her away and then landed one good punch into her face. She spun and dropped, knocked out and y-n felt arms wrap around her waist, their grip tight. Their chest was to hee back but I struggled, the anger in her was so strong and she yelled.

"Let me go! Let me go!"

Adrien's soft voice said in her ear, his grip getting stronger.

"Sh, Y-n, stop. You're already in so much trouble. Stop."

Adrien continued to shush in her ear and whisper calming and soothing words to her. Slowly, she relaxed but Adrien never let go of her. I panted in anger, eyes wide and dilated. Just then, the principle and teacher arrived, getting me and Chloé out of the classroom, Chloé in a daze as she awoke. Adrien took y-n with them to the office and looked at him, her eyes screaming at him _'I'm so sorry.'_ He just sighed and whispered to me.

"I'll text you my father letting him no what happened. "

"Adrien-"

"Y-n... Don't. It's ok, I swear... Just... cool down, alright?"

Y-n nodded and cursed inwardly, feeling a bit hurt and stupid. Her bruises from the fight with Eagle were sore and she huffed a bit, sitting back as Adrien hung in the back, arms crossed and looking accusingly at Chloe. It felt nice to know that he was still on Y-n's side. Mr. Damocles sat down and said.

"You know that I don't tolerate fighting in this school."

Y-n glared and Chloe yelled.

"She started it!"

"Oh by Ra no I didn't! That little brat started it!"

_"Enough!"_

They both quieted down and y-n seethed in my seat. Mr. Damocles sighed and replied.

"Now, I'm going to have to call both of caretakers. Chloe, go sit outside."

She growled and stood up, marching her way out of the office. Y-n sighes and thought, _'I was so fucking screwed.'_


	20. 19 Punishment

_**~~Reader's POV~~** _

Sitting there in that chair made me bite my nail in anxiety as Chloe's father and my parents drove their way here. so many thoughts were going through my head.

_'I'm gonna be grounded.'_

_'Her father won't listen and I will be kicked out of Paris.'_

_'I seriously wanted to kill her...'_

I was scared of myself a bit. I have never been so violent like that. I mean, slamming someone's face into the corner of a table? Come on! That's extremely crazy! Maybe my master is influencing me? I didn't know. My leg was shaking up and down and I felt a hand on my shoulder. Jumping, I looked up to see Adrien and he just gave a comforting smile and I sighed, looking away. However, I patted the top of his hand in thanks. Then, I held it when I heard Mr Agreste and her father come in. Chloe immediatly put on the theatrics and fake cried.

"Daddy! This girl assaulted me!"

His angry eyes looked to me and my caretaker exclaimed.

"That's impossible! Y-n would never do something like this without reason!"

His father came around, patting Adrien's back and whispered to him.

"Thank you for being here for her."

Adrien nodded and I looked away before he could see that I was watching and I felt his thumb move up and then rub my hand soothingly as I started to shake in anger again. Chloe's father, Andre Bourgeois, seethed to the principle.

"I want to know everything! Right now! You!"

He pointed to me and I glowered at him.

"Why did you do this to my daughter?!"

I took off all emotion on my face, replying while slowly standing up.

"With all due respect sir, you should be asking your daughter that question."

I crossed an arm but kept my hand on Adrien's.

"Since day one, your daughter has been bullying-"

"-That's-"

'-Don't you dare interrupt me when I'm trying to tell you something. Rude!"

He was taken back and I calmed down.

"Since day one of me being here, your daughter has bullied everyone in this school! Putting people down for who they are, ruining the property of others, dismantling the reputation of others just to get what she wants! That's not how a true friend nor person should act. If you don't believe me, My friend Alya has proof."

I bared my teeth and I tapped my foot, saying.

"So before you try to blame all of this on me because your precious daughter got what she deserved, you should really be quiet and hear the whole story from start to finish. After all, I have a class full of witnesses and one of them is standing behind me."

I took a deep breath and started to explain.

"Mrs. Mendeleiev assigned everyone a group project on making a model of a plant or animal cell. Marinette and Alya had been assigned the plant cell. Since Mrs. Mendeleiev wasn't there, she had made a sign that said to go ahead and look at everyone else's project. When we got to Alya and Marinette's, I complimented them. They had a plant cell and made their project with flowers. It's pretty well made. So, I told them 'That's so cool!' and this little brat decided to go 'That is, like, so lame.'"

I could feel my shackles to contain my anger rising again.

"And you know, I had it with her. I had enough of her putting everyone down, of everyone being scared of her because she threatens to ruin their reputation and their lives if they don't do what she wants. She's tried to do it to cover this up and keep this from me, but obviously it never worked because I'm not scared of a petty nor a loudly obnoxious girl like her. So, words were exchanged and when she ran off to tell Daddy dearest and Mr. Damocles, I said 'Oh yeah, run from your problems and be a coward! That's all you ever do! That's all _you're_ good for!' And she turned and started the fight. I did not start the cat fight. She did."

Mr. Damocles looked to Adrien.

"Adrien, is this true?"

I stiffened a bit. Would he agree with me, even though my story is true, or would he throw me to the sharks? I bit my lip.

"Yes, Mr. Damocles. What she says is true, though her language was a lot more restrained and colorful than that."

He gave a slight laugh and I looked at him, smirking slightly and I rolled my eyes while he smiled. Looking back to Mr. Damocles, he turned to Chloe and her father. Mr. Bourgeois looked at me, Adrien, then his daughter. Frowning, he said, shaking his head.

"I am so very disappointed in you, Chloe."

"But Daddy!"

"No 'But, Daddy!'s. You are in so much trouble!"

Mr. Damocles looked to my parents and asked for their opinion. My caretaker said, standing up and crossing his arms.

"Y-n would never lay her hands on another unless she was fighting for the greater good. She is a good person with a heart of gold; she wouldn't hurt a fly. I swear it on all of my time listening to her speak about of her new life here.."

I watched as Mr Agreste placed his hands on Adrien's shoulders making him stand behind us proving he care for me which made my eyes widening slightly.

"I know my guest, Mr. Damocles. She would never lie when it comes to defending others. She's a righteous person; she'd never hurt someone out of anger. She had a good reason. Plus, Chloe started the fight. Y-n was defending herself."

Mr. Damocles nodded slightly.

"I...see what you are saying. We never had any issues with Y-n in the whole time she has been here. She's a very good student. Mr. Bourgeois, I'm sorry but I have to believe them."

Chloe gasped and yelled.

"What?! You're just gonna let her go?! She assaulted me!"

"Chloe! Come now."

Mr. Damocles said, nodding.

"One week of suspension for Chloe. Mr Agreste, I must ask of you to stay here so we can negotiate. Adrien, you are free to leave."

"If it's alright with you, I'd like to stay."

Mr. Damocles sighed a bit and nodded. While Chloe and her father walked out, Chloe glared at me and I put hand waving at her with smile at her. She fumed and stomped out with her father. Mr. Damocles said to Mr Agreste.

"Now, I cannot let this go unpunished. After all, Adrien said she had... very restrained and colorful language.."

"I'll do three days of lunch detention." I said. Looking down, I replied. "Look, I know that choosing the language I did was normal but what I said was right. Chloe has been terrorizing the students and someone had to take a stand. Someone had to say "Enough". So far, no one had done that and I couldn't just let her keep doing what she was doing. I understand that what I did was wrong but I shouldn't be punished for defending myself when she decided to fight me."

Mr. Damocles nodded and replied, clasping his hands together.

"I know, y-n. We've never had any issues with you and I appreciate the good behavior that you've had since being with us. You're a talented historian and it'd be a shame to have to lose you. That's why I'm not going to punish you at all."

I was taken back.

"Wait... but you said..."

"I know. I... admittedly, have been talked down by Chloe too. Me, an adult! Her father is who worries me. After all, I could lose my job."

I nodded and frowned a bit.

"Let's keep that in here, though, please? Ms. Y-n you're free to go. However, I would like to speak to your caretaker a while longer."

I nodded and stood, my legs a bit wobbly from not walking for so long and I gave my parents a little smile. Mr Agreste nodded, smiling softly.

"I'm not angry with you about anything at all, Y-n."

I nodded and me and Adrien walked out, our hands still conjoined.


	21. 20 Falling

**_~~Reader's POV~~_ **

The moment I walked out of the office, everyone gasped and asked me what happened.

"Whoa, guys! Back it up a bit, please?"

They did as told and Alix asked.

"So, what's gonna happen?"

I smiled a bit and replied, rubbing the back of my neck while Adrien let go of my hand but stood closer to me.

"Nothing is gonna happen. He let me off the hook, though he had a valid reason to."

Everyone gasped and Kim asked me with wide eyes.

"You mean Mayor Bourgeois isn't gonna kick you out of Paris?"

"Nope. I'm still here."

Everyone immediately hugged me and I gasped, laughing. With that I was more or less paraded into the school's court yard, everyone from class was there and clapped cheered or hugged me in thanks for making a fool of Chloe.

Marinette came over to me, her eyes wide and she hugged me. I gasped and stood there, frozen and slowly, my arms came and wrapped around her. Patting her back, she reared back and said with a smile.

"That was so amazing! I mean, you and-the word-just- amazing!"

"Thank you Marinette."

She smiled and I sighed a bit, rubbing the back of my neck. Everyone then started to disperse and the bell to leave rang. I frowned and looked at Adrien.

"Did we really take up the whole day?"

Adrien nodded and I gave a sheepish smile, looking down.

"Hey, Adrien?"

"Yeah?"

I shuffled my feet and sighed, looking up at him.

"Thanks for being there for me."

He gave a soft smile and nodded. His green eyes continued to look at me and he asked.

"How about we head home and get some dinner?"

"No thank you... I promised the museum curator I would help him identify some artifacts that were just brought in."

"Well, I wouldn't want you to walk all that way home. Something could happen to you."

"Nice to know you care."

I teased him. He chuckled and then paused, looking at me. I replied to him, saying while stretching, my arms above my head.

"Thanks for the offer, but I think I should walk. It'll clear my head and plus, I can get a breath of fresh air. But thanks."

Adrien nodded and I smiled at him. Then, I froze. Adrien leaned forward and his lips connected to my forehead. A small gesture that had a humongous reaction. Inside, I was screaming and running in circles but on the outside, my face showed shock. His lips moved against my skin as he spoke.

"Be careful, Lady Life."

He leaned back and smiled softly at me. I nodded and blinked at him, my eyes still a bit wide and he waved, saying.

"See you later, Y-n."

I waved back, speechless. He smiled and walked to his limo and I stood there in shock. I then grabbed my bag and walked out of the school, oblivious to the blue eyes that followed my form.

* * *

It was about 8 O'clock when I got done at the museum. As I walked down the street, I took out my sketch book and started to draw pretty pictures of everything. I sighed, looking through them as I walked. It was starting to get a bit late but I was almost home. However, I heard a van pull up and I gasped when I felt hands on me, my hands losing their grip on my sketch book. I was dragged into the van and a sharp pain in my head made me pass out, my body falling limp as I involuntarily succumbed into a dark abyss as laughter filled my ears.

* * *

_**~~ Adriens POV ~~** _

I sighed, tapping my foot on the floor as Plagg indulged himself in camembert.

"Plagg, something's wrong."

He looked to me and asked, throwing a piece in the air and catching it, swallowing it whole.

"What do you mean?"

I turned to him and said, swinging in my rolly chair.

"I mean that something is wrong. I let y-n walk home but... I think something's happened. Come on."

He sighed and rolled his eyes, saying.

"Adrien, she's probably fine. You're just worried about her cause you like her."

"How can I not?"

I turned to him and he just blinked at me. I frowned and grabbed him, stuffing him on the inside of my shirt and he glared up at me. I walked out and snuck out, grabbing a bike so it would take half the time and I pedaled my way to the museum. On the way there, I widened my eyes. There, on the ground, was her sketch book. She never went anywhere without it and I jumped off my bike, running to the book and I picked it up, thankful it was still intact. Turning it on, I looked at the recent pictures she was drawing and frowned when I saw something in one of the pictures. In the corner, there was a van. Painted black with purple stripes on the bottom and I looked at Plagg, saying.

"See, what did I tell you!"

He sighed and then asked.

"What are you gonna do?"

"I'm gonna go to the police about it and then... then we'll go look for her."

Plagg nodded and I bit my lip.

_'Y-n, please be ok...'_

* * *

_**~~Reader POV~~** _

I groaned a bit when I awoke, my head hurting and pounding as a warm substance ran down the side of my face. When I tried to touch it, I realized I was tied up to the side of the broadcast antenna. Looking around, I gasped when I realized I was at the very top of the Eiffel tower. What the hell! I heard a voice laugh from beside me and I looked to see... Chloe? She was in a black suit with red polka dots, looking like a backwards Ladybug and she snarled to me.

"Doesn't feel good, does it?"

"Chloe, what are you doing?!"

"Getting my revenge! You ridiculed me in front of everyone!"

Her blue eyes burned with anger and I struggled in my bonds, my hands coming free and I held onto the beam of the antenna. I vowed to never look down and Chloe smirked, saying.

"You'll get tired eventually."

She then cackled loudly, swinging her yo yo down and it wrapped around a beam, letting her swing down and away. I gawked and I couldn't help but sniffle. I was scared. Where was my mother when I needed her? or my- No that man isn't my dad he was nothing but harmful to me. Where was that at? I heard my phone ringing and I carefully spun around, holding onto the post tightly and I grabbed my phone, answering it as I held tightly to the post.

"H-Hello?"

"Y-n, thank god! Where are you?!"

I gasped, feeling relieved when I heard his voice and I carefully put the phone in my bra, letting it hold it as speaker went loud.

"Adrien!"

I screamed out when I slipped, holding on for dear life and I could hear Adrien's worried calls for me.

"Adrien, I'm on top of the darn... The Eiffel tower! Chloe... Chloe's been akumatised. I'm slipping!"

My fingers were becoming sweaty and I felt tears prick my eyes. Adrien said, his voice full of fear and worry.

"Hold on, I'm gonna get you help!"

"Please, Adrien... don't leave. I'm scared.."

I widened my eyes when one of my hands slipped and I screamed out when it did. Hanging by one hand, I made the mistake of looking down. My eyes widened and I heard Adrien's voice soothe.

"It's gonna be ok. I know you're scared but you have to hold on. Don't look down."

"Adrien, I'm not gonna make it. I can't get my other hand on the post again."

"Don't you dare talk like that! You're gonna be ok!"

But then, my hand slipped and I was free falling.


	22. 21 Young Love

_**A-n: Guys i will be making the chapter be in you or the reader's pic from now on. Enjoy the story.** _

* * *

My screams echoed through out the daytime air as the wind whipped unforgiving against my skin as I fell towards the ground. I could hear Adrien screams for me through the phone but I could not reply. With the wind and my screams, I was slowly suffocating. I hit the side of the Eiffel and the force made me scream out louder and pushed me farther away from the tower, my side bursting with pain. I was now facing the sky, my back to the ground and I could only wait for impact. However, just when I thought I was about to die, hands wrapped around my waist and on instinct, I grabbed on and closed my eyes. When the wind stopped and we were on the ground, I sobbed, shaking violently. I could hear the voice of Chat Noir soothing me.

"There, There, mon amour, I've got you. You are safe."

I cried into his shoulder, shaking uncontrollably and I could feel his hand gently running through my hair, over and over. I held onto him tightly, shaking and sobbing and I heard the voice of Ladybug inform Chat Noir.

"I've purified the akuma... Is she going to be alright?"

"I don't know. She's gonna be traumatized, that's for sure."

People were crowded around, their phones in their hands and I hid my face, Chat Noir growling a bit and he stood up with me, carrying me bridal style and he bounded off towards to god knows where. When we stopped, I realized I was in front of the Agreste Mansion and he looked down at me, saying.

"I was informed that you were in trouble by the youngest Agreste... he was very, very distressed."

I looked up at Chat Noir and he seemed taken back and I looked around, shaking and he soothed.

"There, There, Y-n. You are safe now."

I nodded slowly and he smiled.

"Stay out of trouble, now, yeah?"

I sniffled and heard the door open, Nathalie coming out. Her eyes widened and Chat Noir said.

"I think it would do good to take her inside."

Nathalie nodded and bounded down the steps to me, helping me up and Chat Noir disappeared. A few moments later, Adrien came running out and I sniffled, him hugging me tightly and I cried, holding him tight.

"I was so worried about you!"

He reared back, his green eyes widened and he looked me over, asking.

"Are you alright? Are you hurt?"

I shook my head no but tried to keep my tears in. Adrien looked at me and I sniffled, my eyes welling up once more and he hugged me tightly, my hands holding his shirt tightly and Nathalie said.

"We should get her inside and get your personal doctor to look at her and make sure she's ok."

He nodded and picked me up, me wincing when he jostled me a bit and he walked up the stairs. Taking me to his room, Nathalie said.

"I'll call and inform the doctor."

Adrien nodded and set me down on the bed and he looked at me, his eyes wide and he bit his lip. When he touched my side, I yelped and his hand recoiled.

"Y-n, what the matter?"

"My side..."

I cried to him, looking at him. He blinked and asked, his fingers touching my side and I just nodded. Slowly, he lifted my shirt and his eyes widened all the while. I swallowed and looked down, seeing purple and even blackish skin. Adrien whispered to himself.

"Holy... oh my god."

I sniffled a bit and laid my head back down as Adrien carefully rolled me to my other side. As the adrenaline went away, I could really feel the pain and I cried, whimpering.

"Adrien... It hurts..."

He carefully laid on the bed, whispering while running his fingers through my hair.

"I know, I know... Nathalie's gonna call the doctor."

Just then, Mr. Agreste walked into the room, his usually stoic, cold face showing concern as he walked our way. Adrien looked up and Mr. Agreste widened his eyes slightly.

"Adrien, go get a dish towel and dip it in cool water while the doctors come."

He nodded but was reluctant to leave and I felt weary. My vision was blurring and Mr. Agreste sat down in the rolly chair, asking me.

"Y-n, what does the pain feel like?"

"It hurts... to breathe in..."

I took shallow breaths and Mr. Agreste hummed, saying.

"You might have a couple of fractured or broken ribs. It would be unwise to leave this unattended. I do not think that a cool dish towel will do much for you. I shall go get the painkillers."

Just then, the doctor and Nathalie came in, the doctor taking rushed steps and he sighed, saying.

"Oh dear... sever swelling and bruising on the right side of her torso... shallow breathing... she seems weary so she must still be in shock."

The doctor put on his gloves then gently touched my side. However, that simple touch made pain engulf me like flames and I screamed out, the pain unbearable and I passed out, unable to take it all, Adrien's face the last thing I saw.

* * *

_**~~The next morning~~** _

The next morning, I grunted a bit, feeling something alien sticking into my nose. A heart monitor beeped in the background as a pressure on my finger made me move it. It felt like an oximeter and I also felt something warm on my left hip, the warmth on my left hand too. Opening my eyes, I realized the thing in my nose were oxygen tubes and the warmth on my hand and hip was Adrien. His hand was on mine and his head was resting on my hip as he slept. Seeing Mr Agreste opposite, Marinette and Alya were against the wall, looking at something on Alya's phone. I closed my eyes and sighed, frowning and I looked at the door, seeing the doctor walk in. Marinette and Alya looked up and the doctor nodded to them and smiled to me.

"So good to see you awake, Ms. Morning."

His presence awoke Adrien and his father and both stretched, Adrien looking to me and he gave wide eyes and a small smile.

"Hey, you're awake."

Mr Agreste took a hold of my hands and I looked at Adrien, smiling softly at him and the doctor said to me.

"You are one lucky girl, (Y/n). You have three fractured ribs, a minor concussion, and a minor wrist sprain. At the rate that you were falling, you should of died from suffocation."

He gave me a small smile.

"You are very lucky."

I nodded a bit, closing my eyes and I sighed, the doctor informing Adrien's father.

"She should stay here for about two days and then you can take her home. However, we do suggest leaving her here."

Mr Agreste nodded and sighed, asking.

"How much is the hospital bill going to be?"

The doctor gestured him to step out. Alya and Marinette came over and said.

"Hey, it's good to see you're awake, y-n. How do you feel?"

I looked at them and then replied.

"Sore..."

Marinette chuckled softly and replied, her hand on mine.

"I know. We're so glad your'e ok though."

I smiled a bit and Alya said.

"We've gotta go but we promise to help you with your schoolwork when its time for you to catch up."

I nodded and they left, leaving little gifts on the end and Adrien sighed, giving me a small smile.

"I'm glad you're ok, y-n. Can I get you anything."

"Water..."

I croaked and he nodded, grabbing a cup that was prepared and gently, he helped me, tipping the paper cup back a bit and I sipped the water carefully, finishing it off in a minute. Adrien gave me a soft look and he bit his lip. Letting me down, he threw the cup and he bit his lip more. I looked at him and he took a deep breath before leaning forward and I watched as his eyes closed and his lips connected to mine. He held onto me as if I would fade away and slowly, I closed my eyes, kissing him back the best I could. He pulled away and rested his forehead against mine, whispering to me.

"Please don't ever leave me.."

I smiled with tears flowing in joy I finally understood that light and warming feeling I had began to receive since we met. I was shocked a bit at us both but all I could do was whisper back.

_**"Ana lan. Uedik haby.*"** _

Adrien opened his eyes and smiled down at me softly, the back of his hand on my face. His hand was a bit cold but I didn't care. All I cared about was him and me. I smiled, my eyes still closed and slowly, I opened them and I looked up at him.

* * *

**_* I won't. I promise, my love._ **


	23. 22 Waking Up

My hand carefully and a bit shakily came up to his cheek, cupping it and he leaned into my touch, sighing a bit and we just stood there, staring at each other. All that we saw was each other. Me and him. Just us. We both ignored the sound of the door opening and Adrien leaned down once more, his lips lacing mine once more as if to make sure this was real. Was it? Was it truly real? Was I still in the hospital? Just dreaming this? He pulled away a moment too soon and he said.

"I have to go... but I'll be back soon."

I nodded and my hand dropped to his shoulder. As he walked away, my hand slid down his bicep, then his arm, then his elbow, then his forearm and hand, and our fingers were the last thing to touch before he left. His father stood there in the door way and he looked at us. I smiled a bit and he smiled at me, his smile soft and loving. Slolwy, his father opened his mouth. However, what came out made my heart sink.

"Darling, you need to wake up. This isn't real."

"W-what?"

Mr Agreste dissolved like dust, the dust floating out of the window and I widened my eyes. The sun turned black and the skies turned green, the clouds black and I gasped. Standing up, the pain in my side was very much real and I got out of my bed, calling for Adrien.

"Adrien!"

_**~~Outside of your head~~** _

_**~~Adrien's POV~~** _

I grunted when I awoke, my head lifting my Y-n's hip and my hand clenching her's a bit. I looked at her and felt saddened that she didn't wake up. She's been in a coma for about two days now since she had fallen asleep on my bed and I was worried. I frowned when her heart rate started to get faster and I widened my eyes. My father awoke, along with Marinette and Marinette got a doctor, running out of the room. What was happening?

_**~~Inside of your head~~** _

I was running through the endless halls, the patients at the doors and laughing at me. What was going on? Where was I? I could hear voices, sounding far away and echoing around me as I ran down the never ending hallway.

_"Wake up!"_

They whispered to me.

_"Doctor, we're losing her!"_

Losing who? Is this the memories of another person?

_"Get them out of here!"_

Are these my memories?

_"Y-n!"_

Adrien... I turned around, searching for him but I was still in the hallway.

_"Prepare to shock her!"_

_"Clear!"_

A pain ran through me, making me scream out. I dropped to my knees, holding my chest and Adrien's voice floated to me.

_"Come on... please don't leave me..."_

"Adrien!"

I cried out, sobbing.

_"1, 2, 3, Clear!"_

The pain shot through me once more, making me fall back on the floor, arching my back as electricity flew through me.

_"One more time."_

_"Doctor, she's not responding."_

_"Y-n!"_

I called for Adrien again, aching for him, aching to get out of this hell. Was that what this was? Hell?

_"Clear!"_

I screamed as loud as I could, everything seeming to explode as I faded into a black abyss.

_"She's back."_

_"Thank god."_

_"Y-n..."_

The voice floated to me and I opened my eyes, my feet touching warm grass. I looked down, the green blades tickling my feet as the sun shown yellow, the skies a beautiful blue. The clouds made shapes of animals and other objects, the tricycle wheeling around, the bunny jumping around on the little patches of clouds and the heart beating. The trees made of clouds swayed as if a breeze was moving through them and I looked around. Trees moved here, nothing but meadows of flowers for miles and I saw Adrien leaning against a tree.

"Adrien..."

He smiled softly, his green eyes on mine and he stood straight, walking to me slowly. He smiled more and held his hand out and I took it slowly, him gesturing to a white orb floating a few feet away. I frowned a bit but he just nodded, smiling. He walked and I walked with him, warmth engulfing me every step of the way. He touched the orb and then gestured me to touch it and slowly, I did. I widened my eyes as more warmth took me in an beautiful, vast embrace and I gave a breath of relief as all worry and fear washed away. Adrien's arms wrapped around me and he whispered to me in my ear, his lips kissing my temple.

"You gotta wake up now... you can't sleep forever, you know... I need you."

And for once, I listened to someone who wasn't my master.

* * *

I gasped, waking up, doctors cheering as I did so. A doctor with chestnut eyes and brown hair said to me, smiling while looking into my eyes with a light.

"Good morning, beautiful. It's good to see you awake."

I looked around and asked them in a hoarse voice.

"What happened..."

"Well, Sunny, you almost died. Luckily, we were able to use shock treatment in order to get your heart working again. A young gentlemen has been fighting to see you."

"Adrien..."

They nodded and Adrien came running in, eyes teary as Marinette and my family came in. Adrien asked me, his hand cupping my face, thumb rubbing my cheek.

"Are you alright?!"

I looked at him and whispered.

"I saw you..."

He looked taken back.

"W-What?"

"I saw you... in the meadow... you helped me wake up..."

Adrien blinked while a nurse put a hand over her mouth, Marinette and his father widening their eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"You took my hand and told me... I needed to wake up..."

Adrien just blinked and then softly smiled at me.

"Well, you can't sleep forever, ya know... I need you."


	24. 23 Meeting My Real Birth Father

After that, the doctors watched my vitals more carefully. Apparently, one of my broken ribs had done something and which made me almost die. Nurses helped me shower in the bathroom provided, making sure to undress and redress the bandages they had wrapped around my torso. It hurt, but at least I didn't stink and my hair wasn't atrociously gross.

Adrien visited me frequently over the course of the six weeks, never letting me go without at least three hours of my time being taken. He helped me catch up on my schoolwork, informed me of the latest gossip. Apparently, Chloe had no memory of hurting me but she did remember me putting her in her place. She still bitched, still complained, still tried to come on to Adrien (which made me angry for some reason), and I could only sigh.

I had a feeling that Chloe would do that but at least she had toned it down. I felt a lot better but what happened next that same day really shocked me but gave me hope. My real father showed up when Mr Agreste went looking for him shortly after I arrived here. Bright blonde hair tied back into a ponytail, friece orange eyes and his headband with its feather. Those were the first things I recognized immediately father was gentle when he hugged.

And as if things couldnt get better the doctors allow Omi and Anubis to stay with me because I needed them after all I had been through. Adrien looked to his own father and hugged him which Gabriel returned without a second thought.

 ** _"Y-n ana asif li'anani lm 'astatie 'an 'akun hunak fi alnisf al'awal min hayatik...*"_** My dad sighed taking my hands in his own. _**"Lakunaniy 'aead bi'an 'akun albaqi.**"**_

 _ **"Ana 'aerif al'ab...***"**_ I said squeezing his hands with my own _**"Shukraan lika.****"**_

* * *

_*** "Y-n I'm sorry I couldn't be there for the first half of your life..."** _

_**** "But I promise to be there for the rest."** _

_***** "I know father..."** _

_****** "Thank you."** _


	25. 24 Heading "Home" With Dad

When I was told the trip of Egypt was rescheduled I wasn't surprised. Dad was there when Adrien had to leave for school and Mr Agreste was giving him paid time off to be with me. It was around breakfest time when dad left which gave me time properly wake up. Just then, a knock on the door sounded and Adrien came in. He smiled at me, waving and I smiled.

"Hey, Life."

"Hey Adrien."

He sat in the chair beside me, holding something behind his back and I quirked an eyebrow up.

"What's behind your back?"

He smiled and replied, winking.

"Close your eyes and you'll find out."

I sighed and closed my eyes, feeling something be sat in my lap. It wasn't heavy but it wasn't light either and I opened my eyes, gasping in delight. In my lap was a stuffed, black cat with green eyes and I smiled at Adrien.

"Adrien, you didn't have to!"

He smiled and shrugged and I hugged then cat to me, looking at Adrien and laughing while doing so. He chuckled and I said softly, giving him a soft look.

"Thank you so much, Adrien."

He smiled and replied.

"You're welcome, Life."

I looked at it, feeling the plush fur and the wide, green, cat eyes and I couldn't help but think of Chat Noir.

"What's been happening?"

Adrien shrugged and replied.

"Well, Chat Noir and Ladybug have been fighting akuma. Jackle disappeared!"

I gasped in shock and replied.

"Oh no! Have they been trying to find her?"

"Yeah, everyone has. They said that she just... vanished without a trace."

"Maybe she's taking a break. I imagine that crime fighting can be very tiresome."

Adrien nodded and then replied.

"I don't know, people think she had a mission in one of the America's or something."

I shrugged and he then asked me, his green eyes looking to mine.

"So, how do you feel?"

"A lot better!"

I smiled wide and Adrien smiled at me, nodding while replying.

"That's good. Maybe you can come home then!"

I nodded and my dad walked in with a set of my clothes and I got excited.

"Am I going home?!"

They both smiled and nodded and I cheered, throwing my hands up in the air as far as they would go so I didn't cause myself pain. Adrien, and Dad chuckled and with Adrien's help, I got out of the bed and to the bathroom. Dad walked in and said to Adrien.

"Thank you for everything, Adrien. You're a good boy."

He patted his back and he smiled at him, nodding.

"Anything for her."

Nathalie smiled and then shut the door, locking it. She walked to me and untied the back of the gown, exposing me to the cool air and I hissed a bit, she gave me a soft motherly look.

"I know it's cold in here but you gotta deal with it."

I huffed and she helped me into my f-c panties, sliding them up my body and then my shorts. She said.

"The doctor said that wearing a bra would stress your ribs so you're gonna have to go bra-less for the last two week, alright?"

I blushed and she chuckled.

"Just wear a hoodie and you should be fine."

I nodded and asked.

"Am I going to school?"

"Not if you don't want to."

I nodded and then said, putting my arms through the arm holes of the loos tank top.

"I think I should go. I've already missed so much."

"Yes, but Mister Adrien's been helping you and you're still caught up."

I nodded slowly and got on a hoodie. 

After, I stepped out, Nathalie's hand on my back and her other holding my arm as I held hers and she set me in a wheelchair, Adrien holding onto the handles. I smiled at him as he and Nathalie helped me sit down, Dad holding open the door and we wheeled out, the doctors waving and I waved back. Adrien made the airplane noises while I braced myself, him picking up the speed of walking to jogging and then full blown running down the hall, our laughter filling the hallways as we arrived at the elevator. We waited for my parents to arrive and they smiled, rolling their eyes and I clicked the 'Down' arrow, waiting. When the doors opened, we got in. When we got out of the elevator and the hospital, Adrien asked.

"Is it alright if I stay over at your guys house?"

"As long as your father agrees."

"I had already asked."

I looked up, asking.

"What did he say?"

"Surprisingly... yes."

I gasped and said.

"Oh my gods, it's the end of the world. Somebody snatched your dad and is impersonating him."

Adrien laughed and replied, winking.

"I know right? Weird."

I chuckled and we loaded up in the car, Adrien helping me up and into the car, strapping me in and I rolled my eyes and he smiled. Loading up the wheelchair, we all got in and left the hospital. I sighed, not rejecting Adrien's hand when it found its way into mine.

~~Time skip~~

When we had gotten home, me and Adrien immediately went into my dad's old office and started to watch Netflix. As we watched Disney, my head was resting on his shoulder and his on mine. All the while, our hands were still connected. When I realized that Adrien was limp, I listened to his heartbeat and realized he was asleep. I smiled softly and carefully, I snuggled into him, his arms wrapping around me in his sleep. My nose was buried in his chest, taking in his scent as slowly, I fell asleep against him, my breathing calm and for once, so at peace.


	26. 25 A Teasing Pair

I sighed a bit when I awoke, not moving at all. I felt hands in my hair, gently running through it as another hand rest on my hip. My legs were intertwined with others and I remembered that Adrien was here. Did he stay here all night with me? I sighed once more and shivered a bit, snuggling into him more and he tightened his grip carefully as to not hurt me. I heard my mother whisper to Adrien, who turned his head.

"Do you need anything, Adrien? I made lunch."

He looked down and then shook his head, saying.

"No, I'm fine. Thank you, Mr Morning"

He smiled and nodded, though I didn't see. My eyes were still closed and I became aware of everything else. I felt Adrien's bare legs and realized he was in shorts and a t shirt. Did he change in the morning or did he wake up in the middle of the night? I didn't care and I decided it was time to finally 'wake up'. I stretched a bit, stretching like a cat and I slowly opened my eyes, fluttering them. I looked up a bit and gasped in shock when I saw Adrien's face right close to mine.

"Holy-!"

I flailed a bit before falling off the bed and onto my back, my ribs protesting. My knees and feet were still on the side of the bed and Adrien laughed. I let my left foot come down, the right staying suspended and I jolted when I felt Adrien tickle my left foot. I shot up a bit and blushed darkly, the reality of him being in my bed getting to me. I crossed my arms and stuttered out, rubbing the back of my head.

"I-uh... g-Good morning, I... uh.."

I tried to play it cool by leaning against the dresser but I missed it, flailing again before falling once more. I slowly looked over the side of the bed, my eyes the only thing visible and Adrien's laughter ran through the room. He crawled to the end of the bed, laying on his stomach and I blushed more.

"Are you alright?"

He asked me, amusement still in his eyes and I nodded slowly. His green eyes looked down at me and I looked up at him, asking with shaky words.

"Did... Did you sleep here like... all night?"

He got a light dusting of pink on his cheeks but smiled and nodded nonetheless, his eyes smug. I widened my eyes slightly and then nodded, scooting back and I attempted to get up. My arms were shaking but Adrien watched me the whole while. I wiggled up the wall and held onto the computer desk, sighing a bit and my father walked in with two cups full of coffee, on a tray with sugar and creme. He smiled at me and set the coffee on the desk, his ring gleaming.

"I brought you two coffee. Adrien, I called your father to tell him where you were."

Adrien nodded and I smiled softly. Dad held out his hand to me, it curled in a fist and we both said while fist bumping.

"Cat Power!"

We both laughed a bit and he kissed the top of my head, saying.

"You better get better soon or I'm gonna have to kick your butt."

"Oh please."

I rolled my eyes and replied.

"If anybody's gonna do the butt kicking, It's me."

I smirked and my father put me in a head lock, giving me a nuggie.

"Ah ha! Like you can beat me! I've been kicking butt since I was a teenager like you I just retired at thirty."

I squealed and yelled.

"You can't hurt a cripple!"

"You can't pull the cripple card!"

"Bullcrap, yes I can!"

We both laughed and Adrien smiled at us both, the smile sort of falling a bit and I held a hand out to Adrien.

 _'At least I get to have fun with my real dad.'_ I thought before "Adrien, do something!"

"What do you want me to do?"

I gawked at him and my father laughed evilly, picking me up carefully and he said.

"time to put this kitty in the slammer."

I grabbed the stuff cat the Adrien got me and started hitting my dad with it, yelling.

"This kitty is about to scratch your face of! Mrow!"

I hissed like a cat, holding up the stuffed cat with my hand in the form of a claw and I ended laughing. Adrien and my father laughing with me and I covered my face, falling against the wall.

"Oh my god."

I said, looking at my father and grinning.

"That's why you don't mess with I, Kitty Claws!"

I meowed and my father shook his head, saying.

"Even Chat Noir would be jealous."

He rolled his eyes and I flexed, saying.

"Oh yeah, that Aristocat's got nothing on me."

My dad gave a grin and replied, making me widen my eyes.

"You're right, he doesn't."

"Dad! Oh my god!"

He laughed while walking out, shutting the door behind him and I looked at Adrien, bursting with laughter and he laughed with me. He shook his head and asked.

"Does this always happen?"

I nodded and made my coffee, handing Adrien his and I sipped my coffee, replying.

"My Dad and I have a special bond."

He nodded and then asked, giving me a knowing look.

"Do you seriously have a thing for Chat Noir?"

"No~" I laughed at the way my voice cracked and Adrien just looked up shaking his head.

I laughed a bit more and Adrien rolled his eyes, a smile threatening to break out on his face and I snorted, poking his side. He jolted a bit and looked at me and I gave an evil grin.

"I just remembered something!"

Adrien tilted his head and My fingers dug into his side, tickling him.

"You're ticklish!"

He howled with laughter as he fell back, trying to escape my fingers and I laughed with him, still tickling.

"Mercy! Mercy!"

"Never!"

He grabbed my hands, still laughing, and flipped us over. With my hands pinned above my head, panting, face red from laughing, Adrien's laughter quieted down and his eyes widened a bit. He looked down at me and I looked up at him, realizing just how familiar this was and he leaned down. My heart raced as he did so and I widened my eyes as he kissed me.


	27. 26 Love Is A Song & Mom's Disappearance

Love was like music. It could make me angry, it could make me sad, it could make me sing and dance like no one was watching. That's how I felt in this moment. His lips were like candy; sweet. Yet, they were like drugs; addicting.

Slowly, Adrien broke the kiss but only for a moment before they connected once more, more longing and needing. I was blushing. Here I was, kissing my best friend, and loving every minute of it. We broke away and Adrien looked down at me, his cheeks pink and I blinked, looking up at him, my own cheeks pink and he rest his forehead against mine and I nudged him a bit with my nose and my eyes closed again, this time me starting the kiss. His hands released my wrists, only to cup my face, his tongue lacing over my bottom lip and I denied access, my lips turning into a little smirk.

Adrien gave a noise of frustration, his brows furrowing as he gave a pinch to my thigh and I gasped, jolting and he grunted, his tongue lacing over my bottom lip and then slipping in. I blushed. Was this real? I let him in, his tongue and mine fighting for dominance and he won, his tongue lacing over mine and we broke the kiss for air, Adrien sitting us up and then holding me tightly to him, his face buried in the crook of my neck.

We just held each other, my hand holding his shirt while the other gently ran through his hair. Adrien moved to where his was sitting criss-cross-applesauce, me still straddling his lap and he sat against the headboard. No words were spoken, though we didn't need them. No, not really. What did this mean for us, though? Would this change everything? Would this change how we saw each other now? I held onto Adrien and Adrien said to me softly.

"Do I need to ask the question?"

I smiled and replied, knowingly.

"No. I think you'd already know the answer to it."

I held onto him tighter and he nuzzled me softly, admitting.

"I never thought it would happen... but I guess we both should of seen it coming. We've been friends since we were young... I can't believe it took this long for me to finally get you."

I smiled and nodded. Adrien rubbed my back, sighing happily and he asked me.

"How do your ribs feel?"

"Sore but I'll be ok."

He hummed in response and I blushed when my stomach growled loudly, sounding like a dying whale. Adrien chuckled a bit and I blushed harder.

"Hungry?"

"Yeah..."

I moved back and Adrien kissed my forehead, making me blush more and he smiled a bit when he saw it. I moved form his lap when I heard my dad call my name.

"Y-n!"

"What, old man, what?"

I got up and paused, a hand on my ribs and I shook my head, walking her way. I sat down on the steps and slid down them, Adrien laughing from the top of the steps and I looked up at him, smiling. Looking back forwards, I stood up and my mother smiled from the kitchen. Adrien and I stepped in and she held a steaming spoon full of homemade spaghetti sauce. Blowing on it, she held it out for me to taste and I tasted it, looking up and I decided what it needed.

"More salt and pepper, more parsley...basil. You need basil... oh, more onion and garlic too."

He snapped her fingers.

"Hot dog, that's what I forgot."

I smiled and said.

"By the way, you forgot to put in the oil for the spaghetti~"

He gawked and then face palmed, making me chuckle behind my hand. Looking to Adrien, I shrugged and then walked to the living room where photo album was, sweating open with a picture of my mom and dad stood side by side together sitting at a piano.

"Hey Dad?"

"Hm?"

"Why didn't you stay with mom?"

He sighed, "It was your grandparents that didn't like the idea. They hated me and had your step dad engaged to your mother. She..." Dad sighed again shaking his head. "She wanted to leave Egypt yet she couldn't afford to do so. Your mother wanted to live with here, in Paris, and raise you with me."

"What was her name?"

"It was Greta, your first middle name."

When he said that the whole seemed to crawl to a stop yet my father hugged me close. He shushed me trying to keep me clam but it wasn't working as I broke down crying my eyes out. Adrien joined in on the group big and we stayed like that for a short while. The was when my eyes looked at the photo again and something sat in the corner of the image.

It was an ankh just like my brithmark. I now remembered that there was one place in the whole entire house were that symbol was. It was on the wall right to the left of where my vanity had been. Mom was hidden in that house and Vorrim, my step dad, couldnt find the door when mom went missing. So he blamed me for it, and he had always hated me for all the time I had known him. That was main reason he made me head out with expodition teams when new tombs were found in Egypt.


	28. 27 Back To Egypt

It was about five in the morning when the class had gathered at the docks to head back to Egypt. And it would take a while about two to three days to get there, one if we were lucky. At least Chloe wasn't here her classes were changed so that meant no classes with Adrien either. Our history teacher, Ms Marcy, gave everyone a briefing about the place we would be heading to was my old house. I needed to figure out why Mr Vorrim never said two words about my mom going missing and then him taking his own life in the Nile an hour later.

The Prime Minister won't be happy to see me again so soon. But I need answers and going back is the only way to find them. I was given a med exam kit from my dad because he knew I can use it and would need it. Well I navigated tombs, doctors needed help with their tools so I was involved with both of the historical and medical fields. Dead bodies didn't scare me it was actually the opposite, I was thrilled to know I can help. Helping the dead tell their stories, why they passed, and what causes their ends was an honor even if it broke my heart at times.

As we got closer the smell of Death and Shadows filled my nose, something is wrong horribly wrong. Set, the God of Chaos, he is here somewhere.... I just hope it isn't in Cairo. The capital has been through a ton of troubles already over the last half century. Master is nearby in dog form.

_"The Prime Minister's Secretary has been corrupted by Set. She will try to keep from finding out the truth of your mother's fate."_

_"Master... has mother shown up at the Docks of the Damned?"_

_ "No, Child she has not. Your mother is still alive. Yet I don't know where." _

_"Thank you, master."_

I sighed happy to know Mother isn't in the underworld and somewhere, I just hope that it is a safe place. Set is close to the Prime Minister, that's not good.


	29. 28 Finding The Path

It took about a day and an hour to reach the docks yet the Prime Minister and her damned Secretary never showed. Looking at the sky was about breakfast time by now so we could reach my old house with in half an hour if we hurry our butts up. Yet everyone was either tired sea sick or both, I can't blame them since most haven't been this far from home.

This was quite the trip to make had there been enough votes from our guardians we would have been here faster by plane. This is a nightmare in of itself, maybe more then that. Getting on camels and riding double we began to head for my old home. Adrien was in front of me while we rode on leading everyone many complaining of the heat.

"At least we didn't arrive at night." I warned. "It gets far colder at night around here, so be thank full its mid morning. This isn't even as hot as it can get."

More then half of everyone shut their mouths by that point. Complaining is one thing that doesn't sit well with me in the morning and now couldn't be even more true. We haven't moved the camels yet, some people are just don't know how to deal with heat or new places.

Just breathe.... I reminded myself and do so taking time to calm down as everyone gets in two rows so we can keep an eye on the people behind by using Horus and Ra. In return for Set being taken care if or when he shows up here.

The Gods of Egypt at one time didn't trust me for I was similar to them because my birth. Yet they grew to understand and accept me as one of their own over the course of Earth's history. It took rough an era and a half to gain their trust but I didn't worry since the goddesses knew I wasn't going to harm without reason. Shaking my head free of those memories we began to move for our destination a the while I'm hummed the tune my mother would sing form time to time.

The trip by camel took forty five mins to complete which was faster then I had hoped for this is a relief.

"Everyone once we are inside look for an ankh your notebooks all have a photo of it." Mr Antoine explain. "Break up into groups of four and check your assigned area."

Nino Alya Adrien and myself were paired together what made things all the better was we got assigned my old bedroom.

"Come on guys," I said walking slowly away. "I know were our area is."

"Didn't you live here at one point?" Nino asked me.

"Yeah..." I trailed off not wanting to make this take forever.

The room was empty yet the sun mirror was pointed down at the floor. Someone had tampered with it, and the problem was it was near the ceiling which was at least 7 feet off of the floor. Whoever did this must not want to be found, maybe it was my mom. The only other object in the room was a ladder the was tall enough to reach the sun mirror it was two inches short.

"Adrien, Nino can you both hold the ladder I think I found something."

Both boys held the ladder off to the left of the mirror as I began to climb it.

"What makes that mirror so special?" Alya asked filming the whole thing.

"These are meant to catch light and are found in tombs. Most just act as light sources." I explained dusting off the mirror and slowly moving it to face the wall. "Yet sometimes these can actually open walls or passages if you know what you're doing."

The light hit the ankh symbol on the wall behind Alya and the wall gave a crushing sound meaning the opening was going to need some help to full be opened.

"It will take two, three or maybe all four of us to open this door." I said grabbing at the four inch gap left in stone. "Help me pull..."

Nino took the left side and Adrien helped me on my side. With the three of us pulling the door opened fully and Alya cheered thankfully not alerting everyone else. The path lead down into the floor in a spiral starcase the sun mirror aimming the beam down to light our path. 

_Don't worry mom._ I thought heading down the stairs with my friends behind me. _We'll find you. Daddy has been waiting to see you again. We will be a family, I hope._


	30. 29 Tomb of The Ancestor

When we reached the bottom of the stairs Nino darted to a wall decorated with pictures or vignettes and hieroglyphs covering almost the whole wall. Most of it was gone yet it was easy to make out one sentence that wasn't destroyed.

"Hadha hu qabr alwasii alqadimi. Khadimuh al'abdi."

"What does that mean y-n?" Adrien asked.

"This is the Tomb of the Old Guardian. His Eternal Servant." I sighed smiling knowing where we are. "This is the Tomb of my ancestor, Anubis's Charge. Jackle."

Nino looked like he was about to faint with joy yet a sound hit our ears it was screaming. Without a second thought my legs moved me from my friends and down the passage with them just seconds behind me. That scream was my mom's, I knew that scream all to well. It was the same one she gave after a bookshelf fell on me, it took her ten minutes to unbury me from all the books.

Sensing danger I skidded to stop and used the arms to brace myself and act as a net to stop my friends. The light beam showed a message just barely and I remember that every tomb makes us have to go through a variety of trapped rooms as the ancient treasures are well defended. Jackle loved games so when she passed each room was designed and is to be treated like a "game", with the ultimate sacrifice awaiting those who lost: death.

The first room's floor was covered in animal sybloms each were of the Sun all but one was of the shadows. Spotting the jackle with an ankh in its mouth I light placed my foot on the tile.

"Stay here." I warned before following the maze puzzled tiles. With the tiles clicking as I jumped two and a half inches away from my last spot I reached the end and motioned for them to cross. 

The next room was a bit different, the North & South ends of this room were separated by a large chasm, the "Pit of Shadows", with a narrow maze-like corridor providing the only way of reaching the exit. On top of this maze, big statues armed with scimitars blocked the passage. A pressure-sensitive switch also activated a moving spiked wall, a proper incentive to "motivate" hesitant adventurers.

The statues would activate and slash with their weapons if the traveler did not "show respect", which in ancient Egyptian ways meant putting your left foot forward (the heart is on the left side of the body, which meant facing the heart towards the Pharaoh). By doing so we could cross if we keep calm. 

"Hold on the back of a shirt." Adrien said getting a hold of mine. "I have a feeling this won't be easy."

We started to walk together left, right, repeat. Trying not to look down was a pain unsettling and terrifying. That mixed with the narrow path we had to walk on made me stumble three times already. Breathing in through my nose to calm down and focus on getting us across the trick worked. We were on the other side and safe however when I turned to check on my friends they were gone.

What I saw next confirmed what I had felt all this time. My mother was holding my baby self and making way across the pit as us four just did. The sound of shouting and heavy foot steps were at my mother's back as she made it to my side. My step dad was at the other end of the room yet my wailing drown out what he was saying. Mom turned and place a hair pin inside of a box near the opened door she rushed inside as the door started closing.

It closed shut and everything around me faded from memory to reality. Looking at the wall right of the door there the box sat with a closed lid and covered in cobwebs. Using my sleeve to brush away the cobwebs and open the lid, I saw the pin my mom had placed in here.

It was a jeweled pin the dog wrapped around the gem and carved into the gold were tiny hieroglyphs. The last time I saw this saw shortoh before Sekhmet died, I was still sorrowful about that. Picking up the pin realized the pressure on a scale and the door slowly opened just enough to let myself and friends squeeze through. Getting Alya through first, then Nino, Adrien and finally myself the door closed again. The path of light led us to a small room with a giant statue of Bastet and a seemingly blank Tablet. Upon closer examination however, there was a receptacle for tar just below the Tablet, which prompted me to light it on fire with the gem to rederect the light. Like magic, poof: ancient hieroglyphs appeared on the Tablet:

_Beyond here lies the resting place of a great Gaurdian. Only those who show respect may enter. Her Blood will protect those she has following and unveil secrets that have been long hidden._

_'Uh oh....'_ I thought with a cold sweat running down my the back of my neck. _'They'll know my past or maybe they will think something? I really hope its the latter.'_

The sound of a click like a key opening a locked door and a hidden door turned like a revolving door letting us in the last room. What lay inside was a shock. There were two piles of golden coins that stopped just under the torch holders. Many pieces of gem encrusted items; a water pitcher, several plates, a crown of emarlds to name only a few.

"Hey y-n," Ayla spoke up and pointing to the center of the floor. "Do you think your ancestor's in there?"

A golden sarcophagus with a jackle head rested in the middle of all the wonderful items thieves or grave robbers would love to take. As I stepped closer something made me stop look to my left at the face carved into the sarcophagus shivers ran down my spine I had only felt this one other time the day mom went missing.


	31. 30 Set, The Dark God

The pin in my hand seemed weightless as I stared at the carved mask. I felt something nawing at me the whole while and everything stopped before going black.

**_~~Adrien's POV~~_ **

Y-n stood, she just stood in place where she stopped at the side of her ancestor's sarcophagus. The warmth from the room changed to that of a freezing cold winter night yet before we could move the torches went out.

"There was two choices before a dying girl of only fifteen." A voice that spoke was calm and warm like a mother's. "A choice to live and protect or to die and fade with time."

We were taken back to a scene that would scar anyone for life. A girl that looked like y-n with the exception of bleach white hair. Although she was severely burned, suffering internal bleeding, and losing her left leg and right arm in the destruction, Alta we found out to be her name, managed to survive. Anubis approached the white haired girl as she lay there slowly dying and began to speak.

"You are not to die this day, Alta." The jackle headed god said kneeling to his guardian. "As your talisman you will live on, but there is something you will have to give up in return."

"Which is?" She choked out through the blood gathering in her throat.

"Your mortally, child." He said taking her only hand in his and kissed it. "You will be immortal like a goddess but you will still be the size of an adolescent forever."

"I don't plan on dying here..." The pale skined girl said, "not while I can protect the innocent from harm."

The jackle god nodded at her words and Alta was lifted off of the sand. A blue light wrapped around her body magic healed her internal injuries and replaced her lost limbs. Her blood filled her veins again the pain in her chest stopped and her outfit changed to that of a warrior's; a white tunic embroidered with gold and brass armor sat on her shoulders and chest, she also had shin and thigh guards. These would protect from low theif-like swings or high hits, which was essential for a mortal turned immortal.

Ona stood protectively in front of Atla and screeched loud enough to make a cloak figure's ears bleed. The person was caught by the guards and the bird dropped from exhaustion, King Ramses picked up the fallen girl in his arms. Princess Sekhmet got Ona in her arms and the ruhed off to the Royal Palace.

But shortly after Alta met the man she would marry she died after her twin daughters were born. She was buried away from prying eyes by her own family yet her soul was kept by Anubis to pass from heiress to heiress since only one to two boys born in big time gaps. Y-n was born as the last heiress of Agra-Morning Legacy. Greta Morning, Y-n's mother, brought y-n to this room as a baby to be safe from her step father as she grew up under a horrible man's will.

We watched as y-n grew to know more about Medicine and ancient History than even the most seasoned professionals. With Y-n standing still I grew worried but what made me more worried was the fact her mother wasn't here. The beam of light bounded off of the mask and onto the only column that was not surround in treasures. The stone moved back like a wire coil unwinding itself inside the center was Y-n's mom, Greta. She was hiding there the whole time!?!?!?

The bright blonde woman fell forwards onto the floor that's going to hurt later. The ground began shaking and when we looked to y-n she was in the arms of a young woman. The woman had a Jackle's upper face and her hair was bleach white. Bright e-c orbs and black-gray tattoos were easy to spot and she looked like the girl from the memory we saw. This had to be Alta, y-n's ancestor but why is she here?

"I can hear your thoughts children." Her voiced echoes like a howling wind in a deep cave. "You needn't be afraid, I will safeguard you. Especially you," she pointed to me without lifting her gaze from y-n as she ran a hand thought her white tipped hair. "you remind me of an old friend."

**_~~ Alta's PoV~~_ **

Standing up, cradling my darling heir, gathering her mother, her mate and friends around me. Focusing on the pin's gem I teleported us to the main room where the others were. Needless to say, gasping is something I'm used to after all this time. Even thought y-n and I are the same young woman I am the old body from 2100 years before. Each body only last about 300 years if we act with caution of our actions but sometimes we damage ourselves for those we love as our family. The sound of bare feet hitting the floor after I handed y-n to her mate, Adrien Agreste, I think his name is. I spun on my heel to see someone in a cloak and his hand a glow with magic.

"Set...." My master said with a growl as he placed his hand on my shoulder. "You should be in the depths of the Underworld."

The Dark and Evil god laughed with blood dripping from his muzzle. "Anubis, my step son it time for your charge to go... fully."

"You're going to have to kill me frist you shall never touch them." He shoved me behind him like my father did at times of stress. He raised his staff in defiance of his step father. I hope master can hold him until y-n wakes up and we can work together as one soul again.


	32. 31 Past & Present Meet

_**~~Y-n's PoV~~** _

I was floating, weightless, as if I was floating belly up in the Nile. Where's Mama? I want to see her I can't do this alone... I try to act brave but I'm not. I'm just a scared little girl trying to survive. I've been scared since the beginning and I always will be. Atla made looking brave seem so damn easy!

Set used a sleeping spell from the Book of the Dead. He planed to kill me slowly from the inside out well it seems Master, Mother, Alta, or Adrien aren't happy. 

**_~~Greta' s PoV~~_ **

I felt my body twitch as I moved to sit up, when my eyes opened I was shocked to find three children along with my daughter and Lady Alta staring back at me. Smelling fear rolling off of the blonde boy as he held my dear child close I realized the Dark God is back. I turned myself to retrieve the one thing that would wake my little girl up. The Book of Twilight; a book that is a balance between the Book of the Dead and the Book of the Living. The Book of Twilight is a packet of ancient spells and enchantments that contained the secrets of immortality, and is written in Sanskrit, a language that most people don't know. It was mostly used for healing or protection, rarely ever for fixing curses.

But this is my daughter I will fix this that Ancient Bastard will get his ass kicked, and by those he hates the most. Alta sensed my plan and asked the blonde, Adrien, I believe to place my daughter on the sarcophagus. Which he did he's a good boy and he cares for my daughter just from the way he holds her. Alta placed her hand on y-n's chest right on her heart while I was opening the Book of Twilight. I turned to the page for the Sleep Killing Curse reading the page and placing my hand on top of our ancestor's.

We would transfer our knowledge, magic, and a small part of Alta's soul that was spilt among each heir born to this long lineage of ten generations. She will be stronger and be able to resist Set's corruption, I pray this will be enough. The sound of claws and bare feet on stone when we turned to see the past duo of Chat and Lady.

"What the-" the children's shouts were cut off by a loud gasp.

Jackle coughed hagerdly as Noir and Lady helped her balance herself the shock on her pale face was worth the abrupt awakening. Hearing a howl come from above our heads only for the cieling to be smashed in Jackle shoved us away from her. The rubble suddenly floated back up into the opening that was left.

 ** _"Set..."_** Jackle growled her voice gained a darker tone with her past and present selves inside of her own body. **_"It's time to end the same game. Noir, lady keep them safe. I've got some hunting to do."_**

"Screw that Jackle!" Noir shouted slamming his staff into the floor leaving behind a dent. "Let us help, we're more useful that way."

"Keeping them..." Jackle gestered to us. "And that group of innocent people above us is the only way to help me."

"Go Jackle." Lady spoke up grabbing onto Noir's staff and yanking him beside her. "We'll stay here. Until you call for us."

Jackle lept through the hole in the ceiling yet we heard her voice on the air as she spoke. Her inner beast speaking once again, ** _"He who dares to come into my land shall die. Set has fallen once. He will fall again."_**

The present Chat Noir and Ladybug showed with wide eyes. Well it isn't everyday you meet your past self is it?


	33. 32 Let The Games Begin

_**~~Y-n's PoV~~** _

I rushed into Cairo and into the main square, master lay on the ground bleeding and missing two of his fingers. He was on his belly facing me and his eyes were blurry.

"Child... go... back..." He croaked as a clawed foot was placed on his head.

"Master..." I was in tears; my master, protector and teacher was slowly leaving this world.

My gaze moved to Set. He wore a tattered red cloak, golden armor like a Medjai's on his shoulders and waist. He was levitating and when he turned, I wanted to throw up. Half of the mans face was rotted, some points allowing me to see an ancient looking skeleton underneath while the other was a youthful man. His skin was green and white and blue in places, showing bruising and rotting taking place underneath the unbroken skin. His chest was the same way, showing ribs in some places where the fabric had rotted greatly. In his left hand was a staff, the top of it having a Dragon's Breath opal in it that seemed to glow.

He was tall, his skeleton hand holding the golden staff tightly and his helmet, looking like a crown, was tilted slightly. His eyes, the bright, glowing red irises staring back at me, his smile mocking. His voice then rang out, seeming to echo around in the air.

"We meet again, Hellhound. Though, I muse say. You look rather..ravishing as a lady."

_**"I'll cut you up into pieces."** _

He sighed, mockingly as he tutted.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. You still have that same old, disgusting attitude of yours. I was hoping you'd be more compassionate."

I growled and he smirked at me. Tapping his staff three times, he said.

"I'm not here to chat with you. No. Let's get right down to business. All these years...all these years of being kept in that hellish confinement, tortured by the Shadow Walkers in the realm of Darkness. I was quite surprised at the amount of strength you had back then. However, I have been building my army. I have been regaining my strength and now I am free!"

A body leaned on the fountain i recognized who it was. My step dad, Jacque Marx, looked like shriveled prune, his skin pale like chalk and all that was left was skin and bones, his cheeks and eyes severely hollowed in. Set's face and body grew skin where there was none, his skin turning to a tanned color as his hair, once white, turned into a dark blonde. He started to laugh, laughing evilly as I stared on.

"Finally, Finally I am free! Finally, I can get my revenge on you!"

He shot an energy beam at me, making me jump out of the way. Over and over, he'd shoot and I'd jump out of the way, broken concrete and holes being created where the hits would come into contact with the ground. Set grinned and said, hands outstretched.

"Let the games begin!"


	34. 33 The Path of A Goddess

The smell of blood was heavy in the air. The distinct, metallic taste of iron was noticeable as the smell of burning flesh was starting to erupt. Burns from being grazed with energy beams lined my body as deep gashes from his curved and razor sharp black blade had cut into me. Blood was everywhere on my body. My claws, my arms, body, legs, and especially my face. I was glad and proud to say that a lot of the blood wasn't mine.

I was getting tired from dodging the energy beams though. I cursed as I hid behind a wall, my body sore from the amount of cuts, hearing the sounds of Set's creations in the distance, a black smoke rising form areas of the city. Horrific creations of Set had showed up often to tire me out. There was often Shadow Walkers, being with hunched backs and a deformed face. They were sensative to light but deadly in the dark, able to move faster than an superhuman would. Their claws were like saw blades and laced in a paralyzing poison. Then, there were the Skeleton Pickers; ancient warriors whose souls had been corrupted by the darkness. They were easier than the Shadow Walkers but still equally as tiring. I panted as Set taunted.

"Are you getting tired already, Jackle? I'm fairly disappointed in you."

**_"I'm just getting started."_ **

I snarled out, running out on all fours. The red beams of energy followed my move but I ran around him, summoning the shadows around me as I did so. Shadows, whispy and whispering amongst themselves slid up and formed figures with red eyes. I had to get the damn staff from Set. If I couldn't, I would have to keep running around and I knew the shadows would be able to distract Set long enough for me to get the staff.

When he turned a bit, I leaped like lightning. To my horror, though, the moment I grabbed the staff, he whipped his cold, red gaze to me, a smirk on his fanged lips. I growled and he kicked me, making me fly back and I grunted, trying to regain my breath. The shadows then showered down onto him, making Exmortis yell out in surprise. The shadows weren't whispering anymore. No, more like a chant.

_"Ursil li wasa'uwfir lak eayilatuk wa'asdaqayik!*"_

Death shall come to you. I felt the beast still whipping and calling and I growled out.

_**"I refuse to submit to the likes of you."** _

I rolled on my back, jumping up and I landed on my feet, snarling. Set banished the shadows and had blood dripping from his nostrils and scratch marks on his face. He growled but before he could lift his staff, the shadows attacked him once again. I charged forwards and successfully yanked his staff from his hand, breaking it by snapping it in two with my knee and he yelled out. However, I couldn't see his blade and it slashed my stomach, making me grunt and I backed away, jumping. Holding my hand to the deep gash, I panted and shook my head. I couldn't give up. No. Not when I was so close to winning.

The shadows dispersed once again and Set charged, yelling in anger. I felt a kick into my sternum and I went flying, landing onto a fruit stall and I groaned, whimpering a bit. He grabbed me by my foot and dragged me off the car, hitting my temple with the hilt of his sword. I snarled and slashed him with my claws, getting him in his chest and side. I then kicked his chest, making him fly back and I wiped my nose, panting a bit. Already, the minor cuts were healing along with the gashes but if I lost more blood, I was sure to pass out. I knew that my axe wouldn't be able to do much against him and neither would my Jackle form. However, I had a good idea on how to kill him. With flashes of images of his sword going through his chest and then the blade being shattered into pieces, I knew exactly what to do. I had to kill him with his own sword and then shatter it. I got chills.

There was moaning in the air and I jumped in surprise when I felt something grab onto my arm. It was Jacque's dead body, reanimated into an undead corpse, his eyes glowing blue. I slashed his throat, cutting off his head. His body stayed alive while his mouth moved, seeming to gnaw on nothing and I jumped away, running around. There were buildings on fire from the destruction caused by Set, the concrete shattered and cracked, and the shadows seemed to live. I could see the frightened eyes of the citizens who didn't dare to come outside, watching and I made sure to keep from the Riverside Mansion. I whispered to the shadows that looked on at me in the shadows.

**_"Protect the mate and family, don't let any creation of Set's creations near."_ **

They whipped away, the alley now a bit lighter and II felt a cold, comfortable feeling wash over me when more shadows wrapped around me. The coldness seeped into my body through the cuts and I realized that the shadows were filling in the cuts, stopping any more blood loss. I growled, sniffing the air. His scent was close and I cried out when I felt a sharp, horrible pain in my shoulder. His sword poked through my shoulder and it was ripped out, making me fall forward. I felt his foot kick me over onto my back and he snarled.

"Get up, you pathetic mutt!"

I snarled at him and he kicked me in the side, a snap sounding from inside as pain erupted from me.

"Get up!"

I slashed the air in front of me in an 'X', using the power of the Blazing Slash, a move Lady Bastet taught me, and he was slammed into the ground. His sword skidded and I immediately started to army crawl to it while Set yelled in anger. He started to rip through the white, sticky 'X' and I grabbed his sword. Dark energy filtered through the sword, the black electricity that crackled with every touch burning my skin. It hurt but I was thankful that shadows formed some sort of glove to protect my hand. I stood up tall and Set snarled.

"You will not win! You cannot win! I am stronger than you! I am the most powerful being in the world!"

He raised his arms up in the air, screaming.

"I am one with the darkness! I have risen once again!"

As he spoke, the dark clouds spun into a tornado, dropping down onto him and I planted the sword as to not get sucked into the thing. When it dispersed, a large, black and red demon stood in its place. Looking the the red and black demon from Insidious, he smirked, his red eyes glowing as his red eyes glowed. His voice was distorted.

_"I am at full strength! I am at full power! You will remember this day when you rot in the darkest pits of the Underworld!"_

He charged and I slid between his legs, slashing as the back of his legs. He cried out and kicked me, making me fly back and with lightning speed, he grabbed the ends of my feet, slamming me into the ground. I kept a firm hold on the sword though pain shot up my spine and I slashed his hand holding my ankles. The hand fell off, making Set fall back, screaming as his blood gushed from the amputated limb. The blood sizzled and melted the concrete, the concrete beneath bubbling with the toxic blood and I yelled.

**_"If I'm going to the Underworld, you're coming with me!"_ **

The sword went through his chest, right at his heart and Set screamed in pain. I screamed with him when his claws shot up into my chest, crushing into my sternum and I fell to the ground, his sword ripping out as I fell. I fell onto my back and I laid there for a moment as his cries slowly died away. I had to destroy the sword. I had to. I could not fail. I got up, staggering and I heard his voice, his beautiful, beautiful voice.

"Jackle, don't give up!"

I looked over, seeing Chat's face through the screen of a window. Both sets of Chat\Lady and all of our other friends were there and they cheered me on. I felt strength flow through me. I could not give up on them. I couldn't give up on myself. Slowly, I stood up to my full height and took the sword to the side of the fountain. Laying it there, I howled at the top of my lungs, the sound echoing as my foot came crashing down onto the blade. It shattered and lightning struck the skies, white and golden lightning shooting down everywhere around me and I turned to Set's body. He was screaming in agony as his body turned to ash and dust, his bones the only thing left. I walked over, holding my side and I fell to my knees, taking a shadow and morphing it into a bag of salt. Taking three others, I formed a can of gas, a lighter, and liverwort, throwing it all onto his bones and I burned them. The sky slowly turned back to a beautiful, light blue and the light peeked through the clouds, shining onto me. Shadows around me smoked into the air and then were sucked into me, making me gasp and the ground below me lit up. The amount of energy that was flowing into me made a strong wind blow upwards and I knew that my true power had been restored. Staggering up, I looked to Chat and smiled, whispering.

"It's over... it's finally over."

I fell over, my vision blurring and then blacking out as I lost consciousness. The last thing I saw was master dragging himself to me as the other gods arrived along with Ra himself at the head of the procession.

* * *

Translation:

_Ursil li wasa'uwfir lak eayilatuk wa'asdaqayik!* - Submit to me and I will spare your mate family and friends!*_


	35. 34 Heading From "Home" To Home

**_~~Unknown, Y-n's PoV~~_ **

There was a sickly sweet scent of jasmine and lemons. I was aware of a warmth surrounding me as I seemed to float in something. I could hear a voice, a man's voice, soothing my nerves. I felt fingers gently running down my face and my face twitched.

_"Alsamt alhb. La ttwtr. 'Ana huna.*"_

I sighed and slowly opened my eyes. I was in a Roman bath, the water a milky white with jasmine on the top, the hot water steaming. I felt the fingers in my hair and I looked over to see a man with dark black hair, held back in a pony tail. His bangs and the sides were wavy and his face was young. Tan skin with dark golden eyes, his lips were a light pink and he whispered to me.

"It is ok, _tifl*._ You have no reason to fear."

I looked at him and whispered, my voice hoarse.

"Who...who are you...where am I?"

The man smiled and replied, standing up and grabbing a seashell that had some light green paste in it, lathering the paste onto the cuts on my face.

"My name is Aren. I am the Charge, the Jackle that fought Set all those years ago. You are drifting between the places of Heaven and Hell."

"Purgatory."

Aren nodded. He helped me out of the bath, wrapping a towel around me and he said, carrying me bridal style to the bed.

"I summoned your soul here because I wish to speak. You've done a great deed, Y-n."

I looked at him and Aren smiled. He pulled back the curtains of 1000 years, surely before my time in life, looking room that belonged to a castle, showing a beautiful landscape below. He said, walking back to me.

"Set has always caused the Jackles after me trouble. Ever since stealing the power that had been held by me, he had been slowly growing stronger. The others who held the power of the Jackle before you could feel the seal was getting weaker and all we could do was sit and watch, hoping that you would be strong enough to defeat him."

I sat up and asked, wincing a bit.

"Other... spirits who held the power of Jackle?"

"Yes. The Jackles before you. We've all been watching over you, Y-n."

I felt shock run through me and he smiled, running his fingers through my hair, a comb following the knots.

"You must have a lot of questions but there is no time to answer. You must get back to reality. Remember, Y-n: We are always watching and guiding you."

He kissed my temple and he whispered before everything faded away.

"You have made us all proud, Y-n."

_**~~Reality~~** _

There was a hand in my hair, holding the back of my head and another around my waist. I could hear crying and I frowned a bit, my nose in the crook of someone's neck. I recognized the scent as mom's and she cried, holding me tight.

"No... No, you can't do this to me. We... we had so much planned. Please, I love you... please don't go..."

"Relax, you walnut... I ain't going anywhere."

I heard multiple gasps as mom reared back and I asked, wiping my eye a bit.

"You think you can get rid off that easily mom? Not after we just found. Because I'll drag you back with me if I have to."

She squeezed me so tightly I felt my back pop in multiple places 

Adrien laughed and held me close, crying as everyone else laughed and cheered. I smiled and asked, sitting up.

"Did you really think I'd leave so easily? Adrien, you're freaking stuck with me. Plus, you have a certain promise that I'm gonna make sure you keep."

His green eyes flicked to the promise ring and his lips crashed to mine. I kissed him back and I departed, smiling. Adrien whispered.

"You... You didn't move. You fell and then the sky turned back. There's still a lot of damage but it's nothing that the city can't repair. Jacque... he's really gone."

I nodded and he held me close. Adrien rubbed my back and he asked me, frowning a bit.

"Y-n... your wounds. They're gone."

"I know. I'll tell you later, alright? Please, I'm-Holy shit!"

I ducked under Noir's tail as he tried to hit me.

"You idiot!" He shouted in english that was until Lady shacked him up side the head.

"Leave her be, Noir. She needs time before you start parading her with your shouting."

"It's nice to see the ones my ancestor knew so well."

The Prime Minister showed up and her damn secretary was fuming at me. 

"Lady Rena," Mother greeted. "It's nice to see you again."

"Yes it is, Mrs Morning," Rena was dark brown bun wearing haired and green eyed 35 year-old woman. This woman has a lot piled on top of herself even with her stuck in wheelchair for all her life. "and you too, Miss Y-n."

She shook my hand and nodded to the ghosts of our past.

"Miss Laby," I began, her stance went regid her eyes narrowing and I could hear her teeth grinding together. "I think its time to come clean about what you've done."

Rena turned her gaze to Laby as if ahe wanted to kill the woman herself. Noir moved behind Laby checking for anything she could do to harm someone. Lady had a hand on my shoulder I felt she was saying "I'm sorry" through the gesture. I have already forgiven her and patted her hand showing that much I couldn't say out loud. The only thing that Rena could and did do was place Laby into a prison cell to be questioned.

"Mrs Morning your home will be restored and everything your ancestor left to your family will be safe." I could tell Lady Rena would hold to her word. "I will leave that you, Miss Y-n. You have the last say in this decision."

"I will need time..." I explain.

"Of course," she nodded at this. "You may call or write me."

"Thank you."

The whole group of us began to head back to Paris and it was more peaceful now. Dad will be over the moon when he sees Mama I only hope things don't go down hill very soon.

"Heading home, a real home." She had my head in her lap and as she ran her hand through my hair. "Your father will be happy and no more crying himself to sleep."

Mama isn't wrong about that it was sad knowing that her words are true. Heading home with my mom and mate, or as Bastet has called him, my beloved.

* * *

_**Translations** _

_**Alsamt alhb. La ttwtr. 'Ana huna. - Silence, love. Do not stress. I'm here.** _

_**Tifl - Child** _


End file.
